Follow if You Lead
by gleefullyLea
Summary: Rachel's freshman year mission: Shelby Corcoran.
1. Chapter 1

Rachel walked into Carmel high school and ignored the instant remarks about her black penguin sweater. She knew being a freshman was going to be rough but being a freshman at a new school was even harder. She pulled her schedule from her pocket, reading her locker number and heading in that direction. Once her locker was decorated Rachel Berry style, she grabbed a notebook, folder, assignment book and pen for the day and with her schedule in hand, she walked to her first hour class.

Rachel sat through over three hours of Biology, History and English class before she was able to go to lunch. She quickly went through the lunch line and bough an apple and a bottle water. She would have grabbed a salad but today she had somethings to do. Rachel finished her apple by the time she reached the main office and she tossed it in the gray trashcan just inside the door. Impatiently she waited until the students ahead of her had their classes straightened out before she was able to see the secretary.

"Name and which class would you like to switch?" The woman asked, when Rachel stepped up to the counter.

"Actually, I was wondering if you could tell me where I can find Miss Corcoran's classroom?"

"She'd either be in the choir room, first floor in room 137 and if she isn't there, then she is in her office which is right off the choir room."

"Great. Thanks." Rachel smiled and hurried down the hall, stopping at her locker to drop of her stuff.

Rachel saw the choir room at the end of the hall and slowed her pace and leaned against the wall beside the door. Taking a small but deep breath, Rachel poked her head into the room and saw that it was empty. She leaned in further and saw the office. She couldn't see if anyone was inside but she did see that there was a light on.

Walking into the room, she noticed the two trophies sitting on a shelf along the wall next to the office door. Getting closer she realized they were Shelby's trophies from her last two consecutive wins at the National show choir competition. Vocal Adrenaline was expected to win this year again, even though they had yet to compete this school year.

Rachel did a little bit of research on Vocal Adrenaline and discovered that five years ago VA was formed by a previous music teacher but after three years of not even making it past sectionals, the school board gave the club one more year to win Regionals or the club would be ended. The booster club and parents didn't want the club to be over and neither did the kids. One of the parents looked up Vocal teachers and found Shelby Corcoran, a highly respected vocal coach and choreographer. Shelby agreed to come in and help Tabitha, the prior VA coach, to get the glee club to sectionals. And that she did but it didn't stop at sectionals. The team went all the way to Nationals and won. In the end Tabitha was removed as the coach and Shelby was hired.

Running her fingers across the golden plaque at the base of the trophies, Rachel walked over to the door way and saw the woman sitting at her desk, going over some sheet music. Only to Rachel, this wasn't just the coach of Vocal Adrenaline, this was her long lost mother. Rachel's fathers had left in January to Germany for work and because she was still in 8th grade, Rachel had to stay with her Aunt and Uncle. She had spent most of the summer visiting her fathers in Germany and returned with a promise that they would come visit over her winter break.

Because her dads were going to be away for up to two years, the men sold the house and moved their belongings into the basement of Hiram's sister's house. Some of Rachel's boxes had gotten placed in the basement by mistake and Rachel spent nearly three days going through each box, tote and bag to find her things. In one of the totes, Rachel had discovered a file folder of things from her birth. Including a copy of the contract the Berry's had Rachel's mom sign shortly before her birth.

Rachel had always dreamed about meeting her mom and it was something she was always hoping would happen one day but she was too afraid to talk to her dads. She didn't want them to think that she didn't love them anymore or that if her mom did want to be apart of her life, that she'd move away from them and not want anything to do with them.

At first when Rachel's Aunt and Uncle had told her she was going to Carmel instead of McKinley, Rachel had put up a fight. However, upon a further search of her mother, Rachel learned that Shelby was a music teacher at the school as well as the coach for the glee club and she gave in. Now here she was in the same room as Shelby and Rachel was ready to finally meet the woman she had dreamed of for so long.

"Miss Corcoran?" Rachel called out, knocking on the open door.

"Yes?" Shelby asked, turning around. There was a small moment of silence as the two took in the other person's features. There was no denying that they looked a like and that Shelby was her mom. "Can I help you?"

"I am here to talk about auditioning for Vocal Adrenaline." Rachel, cleared her throat and walked further into the room. "Can Freshman audition?"

"The can but I am sorry, auditions were last week. I have already filled the 4 spots, last years Senior's left when they graduated." Shelby said, organizing some papers.

"Oh." Rachel sighed.

"But if you give me your name, I will make you the first person who auditions next year." She said, grabbing a pen.

"I don't want to be first." Rachel shook her head.

"You don't?" Shelby furrowed her brow.

"If you go first, you tend to be forgotten about but you scare the competition that follows you. However, I prefer to go last, that way I am fresh in people's minds and they remember me." Rachel explained. "Although, I am more superior in the vocal and choreographic sense than most people my age."

"Somehow I don't think I will be able to forget you." Shelby chuckled at the girl standing before her. "You sound just like me."

"I do?" Rachel gasped out.

"Yup, full of confidence and pride in how serious you take performing." Shelby smiled. "I am sure next year, you will be a great addition to the team."

"Shelby?" A man said, coming in behind Rachel.

"Eric, hi." Shelby stood up.

"Could you help us in the auditorium? We're holding an assembly for the football players but the mics aren't working." The football coach said.

"Sure." Shelby nodded and stood up. Walking Rachel out of the office, Shelby closed the door and laid a hand on Rachel's shoulder. "If you could write your name on the chalkboard for me, I will write it down to remember for next year."

"Okay." Rachel, said almost forgetting her words as she felt Shelby give her a gentle squeeze.

"I really am sorry about not being able to accept you." Shelby said, apologetically as she walked out of the room.

Rachel nodded and watched as Shelby took off down the hall with Eric. She walked over to the chalkboard and wrote down the name _Rachel Archer_. Seeing a gold star magnet up in the top corner of the board, Rachel dragged it to sit next to her last name. When she had figured out that Shelby worked at the school she was going to attend, she didn't want to risk Shelby finding out about her before Rachel could decide if she wanted Shelby to know so she talked her Aunt and Uncle into letting her use their last name and they agreed, even though they didn't quite understand why.

So far Rachel's plan to get to know Shelby wasn't going as planned. She thought she was going to be able to get into Vocal Adrenaline but now that was messed up. Going over to the office door, Rachel twisted the handle and pushed the door open. Scanning the papers on the desk without touching anything, Rachel found out that Shelby taught second, third, fifth and sixth hours only. Taking her schedule from her back pocket, Rachel left the room and headed back to the office.

"Did you find Miss Corcoran's office?" Val asked, at the front desk.

"Yes and I spoke with Miss Corcoran and she would like me to be in one of her classes." Rachel explained and after pulling up her class schedule, Val worked with Rachel to get her into one of Shelby's classes.

"Okay so instead of sixth hour Spanish, you have Music with Miss Corcoran and your fifth hour study hall is now replaced with Spanish." Val said printing her off her new schedule and a change of class sheet for Shelby to sign. "Just have her sign this and return it to the office at the end of the day."

"Thank you so much." Rachel said, leaving the office and going to her Spanish class.

At the start of Music class, Rachel strode in and sat in the back row. Usually she liked to sit in front but again, today was different for her. Shelby came out of her office with a stack of papers and had a boy pass them around. It was a few more minutes before class started and Rachel just watched as the tough instructor walked around the classroom, gathering music books and other materials.

"Everyone sit and quiet down." Shelby said as the bell finished ringing but there were still some whispers. "I said, be quiet!" Shelby rose her voice and everyone instantly stopped talking. "That's better. Now, I am Miss Corcoran and I am your teacher for the semester. After I take attendance, we are going to watch a video on proper vocal warm ups, then we will take a quiz. As I call your name, please come up here and get a book and return to your seat."

"Harper Allen." Shelby began roll call.

"Here." The tall, blonde and overly beautiful girl said, walking up to Shelby.

Shelby continued the roll call and moved to get the video started. "Excuse me? Miss Corcoran?"

"Oh Rachel. Hi." Shelby gently smiled for the first time that hour.

"I was switched into your class and I need you to sign this." Rachel said, handing the permission slip to Shelby.

"Great, I am sure I will enjoy having you in my class." Shelby said, taking the slip. Rachel walked back to her seat and waited for Shelby to start the movie. After the video was on and the lights were dimmed, Shelby signed the paper and walked over to get Rachel a book. She crept to the back of the class and sat in the empty seat next to the girl. "Here's the slip and your book."

"Thank you." Rachel whispered in return and Shelby patted her shoulder before returning to the front of the class. Rachel didn't even pay attention to the movie and when Shelby handed out the quiz, Rachel seemed a little shocked that there was a quiz. Lucky for her, she had received several years of vocal training and completed the quiz within a matter of minutes. She got up and walked the quiz to her teacher. "I'm done."

"Already?" Shelby raised a brow and took the paper from Rachel.

"Yup."

"For someone who didn't even pay attention, you sure did finish fast."

"I, um. I'm sorry, I was just distracted." Rachel blushed as Shelby looked over her answers.

"But you got them all right. Good work." Shelby smiled, easing the girl's nerves. "Obviously you've taken some music classes in the past but I expect you to pay attention in my class. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good." Shelby said, excusing the girl back to her seat. Rachel flipped through the binder of sheet music, impressed with the selection Shelby had picked. Once the last person finished the quiz, Shelby stood up in front of everyone. "For tomorrow's homework, I would like each of you to chose a song to perform in front of the class. Yes, Harper?"

"Can we pick any song?" Harper asked, lowering her hand.

"Yes, however, it must be school appropriate." Shelby nodded and Harper's friend Candace raised her hand. "Yes?"

"Can we do pairs?" She asked.

"Duets." Rachel corrected.

"Shut it hobbit." Candace snapped, turning around.

"Candace!" Shelby bit. "You will not speak to anyone in this class in that manner and no, this is an independent project."

"But-" Candace tried to say but Shelby held up her hand.

"No, I don't want to hear it." Shelby shook her head and softened her voice a little at Rachel, who had lowered her head in embarrassment. "Rachel, I also have rules against speaking out in class out of turn."

"Yes ma'am." Rachel quietly said.

"Since, there is only a few minutes left of class I would like you to start thinking of song ideas." Shelby said and sat down at a stool next to the piano to work on something. Whispers began to pick up around the classroom and Shelby sighed, annoyed. "This does not require any talking."

"Miss Corcoran?" Rachel called out with her hand.

"Yes, Rachel?" Shelby said and got up to move closer to the girl.

"I already know what song I want to do. Can I do mine today?" Rachel asked.

"If you are ready to, I don't see why not." Shelby smiled at Rachel and motioned for her to come up to the front and Rachel walked up. "Which song?"

"On My Own." Rachel replied.

"Les Mis." Shelby grinned at the song choice as she sat at the piano and began to play.

_And now I'm all alone again, _  
><em> Nowhere to go, no one to turn to.<em>  
><em> Did not want your money sir, <em>  
><em> Came out here cuz I was told to. <em>  
><em> And now the night is near, <em>  
><em> Now I can make believe he's here.<em>

_ Sometimes I walk alone at night_  
><em> When everybody else is sleeping.<em>  
><em> I think of him, and then I'm happy<em>  
><em> With the company I'm keeping.<em>  
><em> The city goes to bed,<em>  
><em> And I can live inside my head.<em>

_ On my own,_  
><em> Pretending he's beside me.<em>  
><em> All alone,<em>  
><em> I walk with him till morning.<em>  
><em> Without him,<em>  
><em> I feel his arms around me,<em>  
><em> And when I lose my way I close my eyes<em>  
><em> And he has found me.<em>

_ In the rain,_  
><em> The pavement shines like silver.<em>  
><em> All the lights<em>  
><em> Are misty in the river.<em>  
><em> In the darkness,<em>  
><em> The trees are full of starlight,<em>  
><em> And all I see is him and me for ever and forever.<em>

_ And I know_  
><em> It's only in my mind,<em>  
><em> That I'm talking to myself<em>  
><em> And not to him.<em>  
><em> And although I know that he is blind,<em>  
><em> Still I say,<em>  
><em> There's a way for us.<em>

_ I love him,_  
><em> But when the night is over,<em>  
><em> He is gone,<em>  
><em> The river's just a river.<em>  
><em> Without him,<em>  
><em> The world around me changes.<em>  
><em> The trees are bare and everywhere <em>  
><em> The streets are full of strangers.<em>

_ I love him,_  
><em> But every day I'm learning,<em>  
><em> All my life, <em>  
><em> I've only been pretending!<em>  
><em> Without me,<em>  
><em> His world will go on turning,<em>  
><em> The world is full of happiness that I have never known!<em>

_ I love him..._  
><em> I love him...<em>  
><em> I love him...<em>  
><em> But only on my own...<em>

Shelby's mouth was slightly dropped as Rachel returned to her seat after she finished singing. Clapping as she got up, Shelby closed her mouth. "That was amazing Rachel, thank you."

Rachel nodded in appreciation and opened her music book to entertain herself for the rest of the hour. A crumpled up piece of paper landed at her feet and Rachel looked up, wondering where it came from. Furrowing her brow, Rachel bent down and discreetly opened up the ball of paper.

Get sterilized, freak.

Rachel looked up with glossy eyes and saw that Harper and Candace were giggling towards her and she ducked her head. Shelby heard the snickering and glanced up at her students. Harper and Candace were looking at Rachel and laughing, while Rachel tried to nonchalantly wipe her tears away.

"Rachel? Would you bring your things into my office?" Shelby asked and waited by the door for the girl. She closed the door and shut the blinds. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Rachel nodded, sniffling just slightly. Shelby noticed the note in Rachel's hand and took it from her. "It's nothing."

"Did Harper and Candace do this?" Shelby asked, infuriated and Rachel nodded, with a few more tears falling down her cheeks. "I'll be right back. Here's some tissues."

"Thanks." Rachel meekly said as Shelby left the office, closing the door.

"Harper and Candace, come with me." Shelby hotly said, gripping the paper in her hand and walked them down to the principal's office. Shelby did not put up with bullying or funny business of any sort. She understood, funking with the competition but there was a limit to what she tolerated.

When the bell rang, Rachel waited for the class to clear out before she took off herself. She was humiliated in front of her mother and Rachel was pretty upset by it. Shelby returned to her office to find Rachel had left. Not only did she want to find out what happened with Harper and Candace but she also had something she wanted to discuss with Rachel. Searching for Rachel's schedule on the computer, she headed up to Rachel's last class of the day which was psychology.

Rachel bit her lip when she saw Shelby creeping into her classroom and speaking to the teacher. A few seconds later, Mr. Larkin walked over to Rachel's desk.

"Miss Corcoran would like to speak to you."

"Okay." Rachel said and got up, following Shelby out of the room and down the hall, where they wouldn't disturb any classes.

"Why did you take off?" Shelby asked.

"Sorry, I just didn't want to be late to class." Rachel shrugged.

"I would have written you pass."

"It's fine." Rachel said.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about something."

"You did?" Rachel asked, questioning what Shelby could have wanted. She couldn't have figured out that she was Rachel's mom yet.

"I want you on Vocal Adrenaline."

"But I thought all the spots were taken?"

"They are but it's my team and I can do what I want. The boosters have a specific but very generous budget for VA. I can only have a certain amount of students on my team but I am willing to pay the $65 a month for your addition."

"Oh, no. My parents can pay." Rachel shook her head.

"It's not a problem. As long as you stay committed to VA and stay out of trouble, which I know you will, I will pay for you to be in the glee club."

"Are you serious?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, you have more talent in you than all of students in this school, combined."

"Thank you so much!" Rachel gushed.

"You're welcome. Now get back to class and rehearsals start at 3:15 sharp. Don't be late." Shelby said, leading Rachel back to her classroom.

"I won't!" Rachel grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Rachel walked into school sore, tired and even hoping Shelby would cancel rehearsals. Yesterday's rehearsal was close to five hours long with only three five minute breaks. Rachel had missed nearly a week of rehearsals and had to work extra hard to catch up to her peers. Shelby had told her to just follow along and try to keep up. By the end of the third hour, Rachel had the routine down pat, which irritated Harper and Candace. That shocked Shelby as most of her other students were still messing up. As Rachel stood at her locker, Jesse St. James walked over to her and leaned against the lockers next to her.

"Hey Rachel." He smiled at her.

"Hi." Rachel smiled back and bit her lip.

"How are you feeling after your first rehearsal?"

"Like Shelby ran me over with her Range Rover." Rachel chuckled.

"I heard that Miss Archer." Shelby said, walking by. Rachel looked past Jesse to watch Shelby go towards her room.

"Does she always just appear like that?"

"It's okay, after a couple more weeks you'll get use to it. Although, lock downs are a different story. Those you will never get use too." Jesse laughed.

"Lock downs?" Rachel furrowed her brow as she closed her locker.

"Shelby takes the team to a performing arts camp, where we spend the two nights before competitions at." Jesse explained. "We do teamwork exercises and do a lot of rehearsals."

"Ugh." Rachel groaned, making Jesse laugh.

"It's not too bad, the last night at camp Shelby lets us relax and stuff."

"Joy." Rachel rolled her eyes.

"So Shelby is considering making you the female lead." Jesse said as they walked down the hall.

"She is?"

"Yup, Harper usually has the lead but she has been pissing Shelby off lately. She is going to have you take over Harper's part today at rehearsal to see if you are better for the lead."

"How do you know this?"

"I'm the male lead and Shelby wanted to see how I felt about it first. I would much rather have you as my partner than Harper." Jesse told her. "We use to date last year and now she is trying to get back with me. If you're my partner, it's less time I have spend with her."

"Oh." Rachel said.

"And I want to get to know you." Jesse said, glancing down at the brown haired girl. "I was hoping I could talk you into going to dinner with me tonight after rehearsal?"

"Like a date?" Rachel asked.

"Exactly." Jesse nodded. "So? Breadstix at 8?"

"Sure." Rachel smiled as the bell rang. "I should go."

"Okay, see you later." Jesse waved.

During lunch Rachel was eating her salad alone when Jesse came over to her table with a tray of food. He sat down next to her and began eating his burrito.

"You have this lunch?" Rachel asked, noting that they also had Music together.

"Yes but I usually spend most of my time in the dance studio or the auditorium working on the routines. I saw you sitting here and figured I would eat with you and invite you to practice with me. We can work on your part to beat out Harper."

"I don't need to rehearse to beat Harper." Rachel scoffed with a laugh.

"True." Jesse smiled. As soon as they were done eating, the pair headed to the auditorium. Jesse was setting up the music while Rachel sat on the piano bench, waiting.

"So if you are the male lead of VA, why are you in a music class? Why waste your time?"

"Because it is an easy A." He answered, walking over to Rachel and holding his hand out for her to take. "You?"

"Well at the time of switching to the class, Shelby had told me that there weren't any spots left on VA. Figured if I took the class she would eventually see who wonderful I am and add me to the team." Rachel replied, taking his hand and standing up. The two started to do light stretches. "One class and she was wrapped around my pinkie."

"Which I find to be weird, considering Shelby rarely gives in. She is extremely tough and some days I feel like quitting. She gets pretty harsh in May and December, around Sectionals and Regionals time. I guess she is just stressed about the competitions but Nationals doesn't get her as worked up."

"Maybe she has some personal issues that she has to deal with." Rachel offered up.

"Like what? She is single, has no kids and makes a boat load of money." Jesse wondered.

"There's more to Miss Corcoran than people realize." Rachel said, bending over to touch her toes and when she straightened up she realized Jesse was giving her a weird look. "What?"

"What makes you say that? I've been her student for a long time and don't know a lot about her. You've known her not even a day and suddenly you know what makes the woman tick?"

"I just- I don't think people look past the success and money. It seems like she works hard to compensate for something." Rachel shrugged, not exactly helping herself cover up her previous choice or words. The two stared at each other for several long seconds before Rachel moved over to the remote that was sitting on the piano and searched for the play button.

"Something's up with you." Jesse said, reaching over the small girl to get the remote.

"You know me for not even a day and suddenly you know all about me?" Rachel retorted, raising a brow.

"There is something you aren't saying and keeping a secret. What is it?" Jesse asked and Rachel sighed, turning away from Jesse. "Whatever it is, I won't say anything. I promise."

"May have a special connection to Shelby." Rachel said, placing her hands on her hips and turned back to face Jesse.

"Connection? Like your dreams of being on Broadway? or your obsession with Barbra Streisand?" Jesse asked and Rachel tilted her head. "I've seen the inside of your locker. It's filled with pictures of Barbra, musicals and Tony Awards. Shelby tried to make it on Broadway but didn't."

"She did?" Rachel said, surprised that Shelby and her had things in common like that.

"Yes." Jesse nodded. "Now what is this 'Special Connection' that you have with Shelby?"

"Shelby is my mom." Rachel blurted out after several moments of silence.

"She what?"

"My dads are gay and they put an ad in the paper for a surrogate. Shelby was that surrogate and I guess there was this no contact contract that was signed. She doesn't know that I am her daughter and when the chance arose that I could go to school here, I took it so I could get closer to her. I'm using my Aunt's last name or else Shelby will figure it out." Rachel explained and this was bigger than what Jesse had thought it would be.

"Rachel, are you sure?" Jesse gasped out.

"Yeah." She said, walking over to her bag and pulling out the contract and handing it to Jesse. "Signed by Shelby Marie Corcoran herself."

"Oh my God, Rachel. This is huge, you've got to tell her." Jesse said, looking up from the packet of papers.

"I know and I will, maybe. I don't know." Rachel rambled, grabbing the paper back. "I haven't decided if I want her to know."

"Why not? Maybe she wants to know who you are?"

"See, that's just it. I can't do this on a maybe. I have to be sure that Shelby wants to know me. I can't go and spill to her that I am her daughter, only to have her turn around and walk away."

"She isn't that kind of person."

"How do you know?" Rachel asked, putting the contract away. "Look, I just need more time to feel her out. Please just understand that I need time and not tell her that you know."

"I won't and if you need help when the time comes to tell her, I will help you in anyway." Jesse said, grabbing her hand.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now we really need to make sure you get the lead." Jesse said, starting the music and pulling Rachel to center stage.

"Why?"

"Shelby does weekend practices with the leads. Every other Saturday we'll have to go to her house for two hours to do practices with just the three of us."

"I'll get to be in her house?" Rachel froze and Jesse nodded.

"What better way to get to know her, than to be in her house, right?"

"I need the lead, Jesse." Rachel said and the two started rehearsing the routine, over and over again.

"Well Rachel, if Shelby doesn't pick you she is crazy." Jesse said, 30 minutes later. Both were sweating and Rachel was even more worn out than she was at the beginning of the day.

Rachel opened her duffel bag and pulled out a towel, wiping her face. They cleaned up and Jesse walked Rachel to her Spanish class. After 5th hour, Jesse surprised Rachel by waiting for her outside her class to walk her to Shelby's room. On the way to their class, Jesse stopped to fill up his water bottle and unclipped Rachel's from her duffel bag to do the same.

"Thanks." Rachel smiled and re-attached the bottle to the strap. Jesse reached over and took Rachel's hand, continuing on to Music, just like that.

Everyone stared and began whispering as Rachel and Jesse walked into the room, even Shelby had her eyes fixed on the new couple. Harper had yet to enter the classroom but Rachel didn't care, Jesse didn't want to be with Harper and she wasn't worried about Jesse changing his mind.

"Your mom is staring." Jesse leaned over and whispered. Rachel's heart skipped a beat at hearing Shelby being referred to as her mom. Rachel snuck a look at the teacher and saw that the woman wasn't angry and lightly sighed in relief.

"She doesn't seem upset by it." Rachel whispered back.

"We're gonna get a lecture at one point or another about dating. Nothing major, just that our personal issues shouldn't get in the way of our work."

"Oh. Well that is understandable." Rachel nodded.

"Alright everyone, take your seats. We have a lot to do today and not a lot of time." Shelby said, quickly doing roll call. Once she was done, she she had the first person stand up to give their song. Shelby plugged in the small stereo and sat down in the empty seat beside Rachel.

She stole a couple glances over at the girl, wondering what it was about her that made her want to be around Rachel so much. After meeting Rachel the day before, Shelby couldn't stop thinking about her. Not in a creepy stalker way but in more of a Rachel seemed familiar kind of way. Something about Rachel was familiar to Shelby. Maybe it was the ambition and dream driven personality of the girl? Or maybe she felt a connection after hearing Rachel and Jesse talking about their dreams of being on Broadway?

When class ended, she watched Rachel and Jesse leave hand in hand. Closing the choir room door, Shelby slipped into her office and sat at her desk. Leaning back in to her chair, Shelby stared up at the ceiling. The thoughts of the newborn daughter she gave up over 14 years ago, flooded her mind. She never got to hold her daughter but for a few seconds she did get to see her. It was the most bittersweet moment of Shelby's life. While she was being cleaned off, the baby turned her little head and stared at her mother until she was whisked away by the nurses. Like she had done a million times before, Shelby pictured what her little girl would look like now. Upon picturing her student, Shelby shook her head and wiped her eyes.

"She's not your daughter Shelby." She said to herself. Distracting herself with work, Shelby tried to ignore the hurt and pain swimming through her veins.

Meanwhile, two floors above in her psychology class, Rachel was thinking about her mom. She barely knew the woman but Rachel already felt love towards her but it was that love that kept Rachel from letting the world and Shelby know that she was her mom. It had been almost 15 years since Shelby saw Rachel, what if in that time Shelby moved on and changed her mind about meeting Rachel? Or what if Shelby decided it hurt too much to be around Rachel? She missed so much and neither one can go back in time. Shelby was going to have to take Rachel the way she was.

Right after school ended at 2:45, Rachel changed into a pair of black capri pants, a form fitting purple tank top and a white yoga hoodie. She slipped her white Puma tennis shoes on over her white ankle socks and tied her hair into a ponytail. She tossed her school clothes into her duffel bag, along with her sandals and jogged back to the auditorium.

Rachel dropped her bag on a chair behind the director's table, where Shelby had her stuff sitting. Harper and Candace were of course on the team as well and Rachel groaned as she walked down to the stage to start warming up. She stretched out her arms and legs, then started to do a few back flips to work out all her muscles. Once she finished working her body, she warmed up vocally. She saw Shelby walking back into the auditorium and started gathering everyone to get on stage.

"Everyone on the stage." Shelby said walking to center stage. "Boys, I want you to sit on the sides and girls stand in front of me. I have edited out a certain section of the first number and will be playing it over and over. I will demonstrate if for you a few times before we get started."

Rachel watched in awe as Shelby danced the routine. It was a flawless and perfect performance. Even Rachel's sharp eye for details and mistakes, couldn't catch any mishaps.

"Now, I am going to replay the music." Shelby said, then instructed the girls to continue on. "If I tap your shoulder, take a seat by the guys."

During the first playback, Shelby tapped two shoulders. by the 5th time around Rachel, Candace and Harper were the only ones left. It took 3 more rounds of the music for it to come down to Harper and Rachel. Rachel was becoming tired but a quick glance over to her competitor made her realize that Harper was even weaker.

"Don't worry about her. It'll break your focus." Shelby whispered as she passed Rachel. Shelby had her back to everyone so no one was aware of what she said.

Rachel kept her eyes to herself as she continued on. Harper, however, tripped over her own foot and lost her balance. Rachel kept going but stopped when Shelby used her remote to turn of the music.

"Well that settles it, Rachel has the lead." Shelby said. "Take five and drink a Redbull."

"She what?" Harper, shouted.

"You did it." Jesse grinned, going over to Rachel and hugged her.

"This is not okay! She can't just come in here and take my part. I am the female lead because I am the best. Even you said that." Harper said, following Shelby off stage.

"You were the best until Rachel came along." Shelby told her. "Now get a Redbull and take your break."

"You can't do this!" Harper, folded her arms.

"Being as I am the director of this team, I think I can." Shelby smirked and the blonde turned on her heel to stop away. "Oh and Miss Allen?"

"What?" The girl huffed.

"If I hear, see or sense that you are giving Rachel a hard time about getting the lead, I will remove you from the team and make sure that you receive the full punishment for bullying." Shelby warned her and the girl rolled her eyes and returned to the edge of the stage, where she grabbed a Redbull from the cooler Shelby had brought in.

As Harper walked past Rachel, she purposefully bumped into Rachel and Candace of course followed in Harper's footsteps.

"Miss Corcoran?" Rachel asked, going up to Shelby. "Thank you so much for letting me be the lead."

"You performed flawlessly." Shelby smiled. "I believe you are the right choice for it"

"I won't let you down."

"I'm gonna hold you to that." Shelby said with a playful yet serious tone. "Where's your Redbull?"

"I haven't gotten it yet."

"You've got two minutes." Shelby said, glancing at her watch.

"Yes ma'am."

8pm rolled around and Shelby released the kids. Grabbing her things, Shelby closed down the auditorium and left to go to her car. In the parking lot to her left, Shelby noticed Rachel, Jesse and a man and woman, talking by a car. Rachel hugged the couple, then walked with Jesse to his car.

Sitting in her own car, Shelby tried to keep from crying but the tears flooded down her cheeks. She felt like she was losing her baby all over again and hated herself for letting her get her hopes up that Rachel could possibly be her daughter.

Pulling into the parking lot of Breadstix, Shelby cleaned up her face and walked into the restaurant. She was seated and handed a menu. Before she even had the chance to order her dinner, Shelby downed two glasses of wine.

Across the room, Jesse and Rachel had just placed their order and settled into a conversation about the hottest shows on Broadway. The talk lasted for nearly ten minutes, until Jesse stood up.

"I will be right back." He dropped his napkin on the table and walked towards the bathroom. On his way back to the table, Jesse spotted Shelby in a back corner of the room, sitting by herself. "Hey, Shelby."

"Jesse? What are you doing here?" Shelby asked, trying not to look so pitiful.

"Rachel and I are on a date." He answered and Shelby raised a brow. "Yes, I know I can't let my personal life interfere with VA. Rachel and I both agree that our relationship doesn't belong on the stage. We take Show Choir seriously and don't want to affect our performances."

"Good so I suppose I don't need to have that talk with you two?"

"No, I think we're covered." Jesse smiled but lowered his smile when Shelby didn't smile back. "Are you okay?"

"What?" Shelby asked, then put on a show face. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure? You've seemed to be a little off since earlier in the day and at practice."

"Positive." Shelby nodded. "Where's Rachel?"

"Over at our table, I can bring her over if you still want to have that talk." Jesse said, standing up.

"No. No. It's alright." Shelby stopped him. "But you should get back to your date."

"Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow." Jesse said, shooting her an odd look before walking away.

"You ready to order?" The waitress asked, coming up to Shelby.

"I think I am gonna call it a night. Thanks though." Shelby said standing up and pulling $10 from her purse and dropping it on the table. "Keep the change."

On her way out the door, Shelby looked over at the teenage couple and sighed heavily. The next day during Rachel's hour of class with her, Shelby tried her best to not focus on Rachel. The girl began to notice, Shelby was almost avoiding her and she wondered if she had done something wrong. During rehearsals, Shelby skipped working on Rachel's part and instead worked with the rest of the class on their parts. Jesse and Rachel were excused to a different part of the stage to rehearse together.

"What's wrong?" Jesse asked as Rachel messed up her footing for the 3rd time.

"I don't know." Rachel sighed and placed her hands on her hips. "Have you noticed the way Shelby has been acting towards me?"

"What do you mean?"

"She hasn't looked at me all day or talked to me. Now she doesn't want to go over my routine."

"Shelby has seemed to be acting a bit off the last day." Jesse thought, remembering how quickly Shelby dismissed having Rachel come over to her table at Breadstix and the way she rushed out shortly after he returned to his table. "Maybe you should just tell her that you're her daughter. Maybe she knows that you are but she can't say anything because of the contract?"

"How would she know?" Rachel wondered. "Did you tell her?"

"No. I am just saying that she could have some weird maternal instinct thing and can tell that she's your mom."

"Really?" Rachel rolled her eyes.

"It's possible. You both look eerily alike, she could just know." Jesse shrugged.

"Jesse?" Shelby called out from the director's table.

"Yes?" Jesse asked, shielding his eyes from the light to see Shelby.

"You two need to rejoin the group so we can go over the full routine."

"See." Rachel hissed at Jesse when Shelby didn't even speak to her.

"I know." Jesse sighed and touched Rachel's shoulder.

"Places everyone and the music is starting." Shelby said, pushing the mic away from her for the duration of the run through. When it was over, Shelby stood up and walked to the edge of the stage. "Jesse, you were wonderful as usual. Kylie, you were late on your cue and were two beats behind everyone else."

"What about Rachel?" Jesse asked, encouraging Shelby to speak to Rachel.

"She was good. Harper you are singing too loud and not blending your voice with your teammates." Shelby said, walking along the edge of the stage.

"Well it's hard to blend in when you are use to being the one having to stand out." Harper glared at Rachel, then at Shelby.

"I don't want to hear it." Shelby snapped.

"I have the right to voice my opinion." Harper challenged.

"Get out." Shelby's voice boomed, through out the auditorium. Harper stood frozen in her spot. "I said go! I will not tolerate back talk and have already told you how it was going to be. Since you can't get that through your head, take the rest of the day off to figure it out and come back tomorrow and if you haven't figured it out by then don't bother coming back."

"You're such a bitch." Harper snarled, storming off the stage.

"Excuse me?" Shelby hollered, moving to stand at the bottom of the stairs so Harper couldn't move.

"I don't know what your problem is but you need to figure it out or take a heavy dose of Midol. You know we put up with a lot of shit from you and all you do is keep treating us like crap. Maybe Kendall is right, you need to get laid, of course no guy probably wants to date you because of how crazy you are. There is a reason you are husbandless, childless and will always be that way."

Shelby opened her mouth to say something but felt the tears welling up inside. Shaking her head, she walked out of the auditorium and into her office.

Back in the auditorium, Rachel pushed past Jesse and over to Harper.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Rachel seethed. "Just because you are bitter about being pushed back into the background doesn't mean you can say such hurtful things."

"I agree with Rachel." Kylie said, standing next to Rachel and now Jesse. "That was way out of line. Miss Corcoran is tough for a reason. We'd never be as good as we are if it weren't for her. She's the only one who ever truly believed in all of us and is always there when we need her. When my mom died, she was there at the funeral and held my hand. She let me spend a couple nights at her house because I was too distraught to go home. So yeah, there are times that Miss Corcoran pushes a little too much but it's not because she is a bitch, it's because she cares and you just hurt the one person who would do anything for you."

"We need to go find her." Jesse said to Rachel, concerned as Shelby never walked away from a confrontation in the years he has known her.

"I'll come with." Kylie said, following the pair out.

"Rachel, I think you should tell her." Jesse said, holding Rachel's hand as the three ran down the hall to see if Shelby had gone to her office.

"Tell her what?" Kylie asked on the other side of Jesse.

"Rachel is Shelby's biological daughter."

"Jesse!" Rachel gasped, coming to a stop.

"Wait, you're the baby she gave up?" Kylie said.

"You knew?" Jesse and Rachel both turned to the curly haired girl.

"I saw some baby stuff in the spare room of her house and asked her. She told me she gave her daughter up for adoption when she was 22."

"She talked about me?" Rachel whispered. "What else did she say?"

"Only that she couldn't contact you until you were 18 but she missed you and wished she could see you."

"That proves it Rachel." Jesse said. "You have to tell her."

"But its only been two days." Rachel shook her head.

"Rachel, Shelby has gone 14 years wondering who and where you are. 14 years of hurt and pain have been following her everywhere she goes. You know who your mom is and what she is like. Don't let her go any longer." Jesse said, touching Rachel's cheek. "It will be okay."

"She wants to know you Rachel. Jesse and I have known her for years and have never seen her cry. She was crying when she was leaving." Kylie said.

"Okay, fine I'll tell her." Rachel said, biting her lip. "But I need a few minutes."

"You take some time and Kylie and I will go find where she is." Jesse said an after Rachel nodded, the two continued on to Shelby's office.

Rachel returned to the auditorium and started gathering her own stuff as the rest of VA crowded around her.

"What did she say?" Kendall asked.

"She is dismissing us for the rest of the day, Harper she says she will talk to you later." Rachel started making up things that seemed like something Shelby would say.

Everyone began to get their things and leave the auditorium. Rachel was on her way out when she saw Shelby's things sitting on the table. Trying to be as neat as possible, Rachel organized her papers, cell phone and other items into Shelby's black briefcase. Walking back to the hallway, she ran into Jesse and Kylie who were on their way back to find Rachel.

"She's in her office." Kylie said.

"We crept into the choir room and heard her crying in her office and left before she could see us." Jesse further went on to explain. "You want us to go with you?"

"No, I want to do this alone." Rachel said, swallowing the lump in her throat.

"I'll wait for you then." Jesse said but Rachel shook her head.

"I'm sure we are going to be talking for a long time." Rachel said.

"Alright, well I will call you later." Jesse said and kissed Rachel's cheek. "You're doing the right thing for Shelby."

"I hope so." Rachel replied. "Thanks, Ky."

"You're welcome." Kylie said and said goodbye to Rachel and Jesse before going to get her bags from the auditorium.

"Don't be so worried." Jesse smiled and kissed her cheek again, then walked away.

Rachel took several deep breaths as she watched Jesse disappear down the hall. Stopping by her locker, Rachel dropped her bags off and shut it again. Carrying Shelby's bag in her hands, Rachel walked up to the choir room door and nervously gripped the door handle. Turning it carefully, she pushed the door open and stepped into the room. Closing the door, Rachel made her way to the office and bit back her own tears as she heard Shelby crying.

"Miss Corcoran?" Rachel whispered, tapping her knuckle on the door frame.

"I'm sorry Rachel but tell everyone they can go home for the day." Shelby said, trying to hide the fact that she was crying.

"I already did and I told Harper that you would speak to her later." Rachel said, walking further into the room, setting the woman's bag on her desk.

"Thank you." Shelby quietly said, still wiping her tears.

"There's something I need to talk to you about."

"Can we do this later?" Shelby sighed.

"It's important." Rachel replied, holding up the envelope in her hands.

"What's that?" Shelby asked, wiping away the last of her tears.

"I found it several weeks ago and have been carrying it around with me, in case the right time came." Rachel began to explain. Shelby gave her a confused look as the girl took a second to calm her nerves. "My name isn't Rachel Archer."

"What?" Shelby asked, confused now more than ever.

"I'm Rachel Berry." Rachel said and Shelby's eyes widened. Handing the envelope across the desk, Shelby opened it and started to read the familiar contract. Shelby's left hand flew up to cover her mouth.

"You're my-my-"

"Daughter." Rachel finished for the stunned and shocked woman.

"Oh my God." Shelby said, staring at the contract and then looking up at Rachel. At that moment, the tears started again for Shelby. She stood up from her seat and walked around her desk to Rachel. Putting her hands on Rachel's cheeks, Shelby ran a hand through Rachel's hair and looked at the girl with glossy eyes. "You're my daughter."

"Yeah." Rachel smiled, choking up herself.

"Can I hug you?" Shelby sobbed.

"Yeah." Rachel laughed and instantly Shelby's arms were around Rachel.

"I kept telling myself you weren't my daughter but deep down I just knew." Shelby cried into Rachel's hair. "I can't believe it's really you. I can't believe my baby has been in my class for two days and I didn't even know."

"Trust me it was hard to not say anything." Rachel said and Shelby stepped back.

"You've known for weeks and haven't said anything?" Shelby said, registering the information.

"Kinda." Rachel nodded, sheepishly. "Are you mad?"

"I don't know whether to hug you some more or ground you." Shelby smiled but settled for giving Rachel another hug.

"I'd rather be hugged." Rachel laughed, putting her arms around Shelby's neck. They stayed in that position for several minutes until Shelby pulled back again. "What do we do now?"

"Well I am sure you have a lot of questions and I know I do." Shelby said, and checked her watch. "It's only 4:30 so we could go grab something to eat or get some coffee and talk?"

"Um, could we perhaps stay here and order something? I just don't my aunt or uncle or one of their friends to catch me with you." Rachel said, then realized how that came out. "Not, not that I don't want to be seen with you. It's just I think it's best if we try to keep this between the few people who know, at least until we decide where we go from here."

"I agree with you. The less people who know, will make this easier on us." Shelby nodded. "We can go to the teacher's lounge? There's a tv, a couch and stuff like that. It's much more comfortable than my office."

"That sounds good." Rachel said and Shelby lead her to the other side of the building. Shelby tried to give Rachel her space and not smother her but she couldn't resist laying a hand on Rachel's back. Shelby opened the door with her school ID card and let Rachel walk in ahead of her.

"So do you want to get a pizza?" Shelby asked as Rachel sat on the couch.

"I'm vegan." Rachel said and Shelby nodded.

"Really? How long?"

"8 months." Rachel said more of a question than an answer as she had kinda lost track.

"I've tried going vegan like a million times but I always relapse." Shelby admitted.

"I know how that is. I sometimes give in to a burger but after a bit or two, I put it down and remind myself." Rachel said. "I mean I am still new to it so I guess as long as I keep up on it, I'll get it right at some point."

"As long as you keep trying and don't give up, then it will be worth it all."

"My thoughts exactly." Rachel smiled, glad to have someone who understood.

"Well we can order something from that Vegan place down the road? They don't deliver but I can go pick it up."

"Oh you don't have to do that." Rachel shook her head. "You can get a pizza and I'll get a salad or something."

"You need to eat more than a salad." Shelby said, grabbing the menu from the diner and handed it to Rachel and sat down next to her. "Plus we don't have many DVDs here that will spark your interest, on my way to get our dinner, I can stop and get a movie."

"Okay, if it's not too much trouble." Rachel said, glancing over the menu. "I'll have the tofu stir fry."

"Yum, I will get the same and we can just get drinks out of the vending machine." Shelby said, motioning to the machine across the room. She took the menu from Rachel and set it on the coffee table in front of them. After calling in their dinner order for pick up, Shelby leaned back against the couch with her arm on the top of the furniture. "So is there anything you want to know?"

"Well, everything." Rachel said, looking down at her hands, then back up at Shelby. "Most importantly, I want to know if you can and want to be in my life. If not, I understand and I am sure I can talk my aunt into letting me transfer to McKinley."

"Rachel-"

"I get if you cant, I mean there's been a 14 year absence. You might not feel that maternal connection anymore, which is understandable."

"I feel it Rachel, I really do but I think it is a good idea if I don't take on the mothering role, in the sense of punishments and things like that." Shelby explained.

"I understand."

"But that doesn't mean you can get away with things with me." Shelby sternly said with a playful tone, causing Rachel to roll her eyes. "Well you certainly didn't waste anytime to lay the teenage antics on me."

"Get use to it." Rachel chuckled.

"I plan too." Shelby said, laying a hand on Rachel's knee and giving it a tight, assuring squeeze. Shelby stood up and took the remote off the holder that was screwed to the wall and handed it to Rachel. "I am going to go get the movie then the food. Find whatever you want to watch until I get back."

"Kay." Rachel said.

"What kind of movie do you want? Funny, romantic, funny and romantic?" Shelby asked.

"Um, maybe something Streisand? or a Musical? If they don't have anything like that, then something funny."

"Okay, I'll be back soon." Shelby said and walked towards the door. Before she left, she stared at the back of Rachel's head as the girl flipped through the TV channels. Leaving the school parking lot, Shelby had a huge grin on her face. "That's my girl."


	3. Chapter 3

Shelby returned to school with a bag of food in one arm and a DVD in the other hand. Knocking on the door, Shelby waited for Rachel to open it. She would have used her ID but she had left it for Rachel to use if she had to leave the room for some reason. Rachel got up from the floor, where she was doing her homework and answered the knocking.

"Funny Girl!" Rachel beamed, grabbing the DVD from her mom.

"Redbox didn't have anything interesting so I stopped by my place and picked up my copy." Shelby said sorting out the food and he two relaxed back on the couch. "So you mentioned that you were living with your Aunt and Uncle, why is that?"

"The company my dads work for, are planning to open a second division in Europe and needed my dads to go over and help get it started and running. They went there for two weeks in November and were told that they were going to have to move to Germany in January for up to two years. So they didn't want to move me across the world and my dad's Sister, Amy, said I could live with them. We had to sell the house and move everything into Amy's basement, which is where I found the contract a couple months later." Rachel explained. "I miss being 30 minutes away from my friends in Lima but I guess they aren't too far away to visit and McKinley doesn't have a glee club so that is even more reason why I like it here. Have you always lived in Carmel?"

"Most of my life yes but I moved to New York City for several years."

"You're joking!" Rachel gasped, nearly spitting her food on Shelby. "You lived in New York?"

"Yup. I moved there about six weeks after you were born and after two years of trying to make it on Broadway, I began giving vocal lessons to keep afloat but knew I needed something to fall back on so I started working towards my teaching degree. When you were about 11, I moved back to Ohio and eventually came to work here."

"That's so cool. I haven't been to New York since I was 5 and I really hope to go sometime soon."

"Well if you get us to Nationals, you will be going to New York." Shelby said, smirking when Rachel nearly choked on her piece of Tofu. "Maybe we shouldn't talk while you eat? Something tells me I will be wearing your meal by the end of the night."

"I don't want it too end anytime soon." Rachel sighed. "After 8pm, you go back to being only my teacher. We won't get to do this often, you know, where we can just be ourselves as mother and daughter."

"I know but your dads don't know about this and the two of us need to figure out how to forage a relationship after 14 years, alone and not with other people's input. We'll tell your dads when they come to visit. We both agreed this was the right thing to do."

"I know we did." Rachel sighed and the two continued getting to know each other and eventually watched their movie. When it was over, Rachel got up to toss her garbage in the trash while Shelby grabbed her movie. "I should get going, Amy will be here soon."

"Okay, well I had a great night with you Rachel and I am so glad to know that you want me in your life."

"Me too." Rachel smiled as she put her bags over her shoulders. Rachel took her time getting to the door, wanting to let this moment between the two last as long as possible. Shelby was right behind her, having the same hesitant feelings. "Thank you for dinner."

"It was my pleasure." Shelby said, placing her hand on Rachel's cheek. Rachel stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Shelby's neck. Nothing needed to be said as they each held onto the other. The phone in Rachel's sweater pocket, broke the hug apart and Rachel glanced at her message.

"My aunt is here. I need to go." Rachel said, wiping the stray tear that was suspending from her chin.

"We'll find time." Shelby assured her and pulled the phone from her hand. After rapidly tapping the screen several times she passed it back to Rachel. "You have my cell, home, work numbers and my home address and my personal and work email. If you need me you'll always be able to find me."

"Thanks."

"Anytime you need me, I will be there for you. Day or night and you don't need to call before coming over."

"Okay." Rachel nodded. After stalling as long as she could, Rachel gave Shelby one last quick hug and ran down the hall to meet Amy. Getting in the car, she tossed her bag in the back seat. "Sorry, I took so long."

"It's okay. So did you guys get released early? I hope you weren't waiting too long."

"Yeah, we got let out an hour early but Miss C wanted to work with me on my solo."

"You got a solo? Already?" Amy beamed, proud of her talented niece.

"I did and if I can prove myself, I get to be the new lead female."

"I am so proud of you, Rach." Amy smiled and patted Rachel's thigh.

They pulled into the driveway a few minutes later and Rachel headed up to her room, stating she had already eaten and had a lot of homework to do. Dropping her stuff on the bed, Rachel took out her phone and searched for her friend's number.

"Hey midget." Santana answered a few rings later.

"Hey, you'll never guess who I met today." Rachel said shutting her door and moved to sit on her bed.

"Well it can't be Barbra because you aren't hyperventilating."

"No not Barbra." Rachel shook her head. "My mom."

"Whoa, Berry are you kidding me?"

"No. I am serious. I found out who she was awhile ago but today I told her that I am her daughter."

"That's crazy. What did she say? What is she like?"

"She wants to be in my life but we are keeping it a secret until we can talk to my dads, once we have a relationship worked out. She's really nice and fun to be around but she does have a mean streak. Shelby is my music teacher and glee club coach."

"That's awesome." Santana said. "Speaking of glee clubs, Mr. Shuester is trying to start one here."

"The Spanish teacher?" Rachel asked.

"That one. He's calling it New Directions."

"Lame." Both girls replied.

"Are you gonna join?"

"No way, it is full of losers. Mercedes Jones, that kid in the wheelchair and Kurt Hummel are the only ones in there so far. Oh and one of the Asians." Santana said. "Besides, didn't you see my Facebook status?"

"No? I just got home." Rachel said, crawling across her bed to get to her desk. She turned on her computer and waited for it to boot up. "Why what is on there?"

"You'll see." Santana smirked.

"You're transferring to Carmel!" Rachel gasped, reading the status.

"I got in a little bit of trouble and was suspended. My mom is tired of the double standards at this school and I suggested moving me to Carmel. She works a few blocks from Carmel, so she said I could. "My first day is tomorrow."

"Yes! Oh my gosh, I can't wait!" Rachel squealed. "What classes do you have?"

"I don't know yet, I won't find out until tomorrow."

"You need to have sixth hour music class."

"Can you set up an audition with me for Vocal Adrenaline?" Santana asked.

"I don't know, I mean I was lucky enough she let me audition but maybe Shelby will let you in too." Rachel shrugged unsure if Shelby would go for it.

"Okay, well I have to go and eat dinner. I will see you tomorrow."

"Bye." Rachel said and hung up the phone.

She wondered if she should call Shelby now or wait but after a second thought, she decided to wait to talk to her at school. Even though she was friends with Jesse and now maybe Kylie, Rachel was glad to have someone she really knew well at school with her. Santana and Rachel's friendship was non-existent for several years but when Santana came out about being in love with girls last fall, Rachel was really the only one who helped Santana through the different reactions and the girls grew closer ever since.

Rachel finished up the rest of her homework and took a shower before slipping into bed. It was only going on 10:30 and Rachel wasn't tired but used this time to think about the day's events and what lied ahead for her and Shelby. There was so much she wanted to tell Shelby about. Her first dance competition, Her 5th grade talent show, all the time she wished she had her mom, there was so much to talk about but Rachel knew that there was plenty of time for Shelby to learn everything about her.

Waking up at her usual 5am, Rachel changed out of her pajamas and into a pair of running shorts and a tee shirt before heading out for a jog. Stopping at the park, Rachel put her right foot up on the picnic table and leaned forward to work out the light cramping that was going through her calf. Once the muscle was softened up, Rachel continued her route and carefully ran along the dirt covered path. As she rounded a winding corner of the path, Rachel nearly collided with Shelby.

"Rachel, What are you doing here?" She asked as they both pulled the earbuds from their ears.

"I like to run before school." Rachel Said and Shelby nodded. "Been doing it since 6th grade."

"Gets ya ready for the day, doesn't it?"

"Completely." Rachel agreed.

"Do you usually run this way?" Shelby asked, twisting her headphones cord in her fingers.

"Pretty much. It's a quiet and somewhat challenging route and I don't like messing with it." Rachel explained and took a sip of her water. "Maybe we could run together sometime?"

"I'd love too." Shelby said, having been wanting to ask the same thing. "How about tomorrow we meet at the park down the path?"

"Sure." Rachel agreed.

"Awesome, well I should let you get going so you can finish your run and get home so you aren't late for school."

"Right, I hate being late." Rachel said and the two stepped past each other to go on their way. It was an awkward situation to be in as they still were dealing with the initial shock and flood of emotions stemming from reuniting.

With a half hour before school started, Rachel walked into Carmel and headed for the office to meet Santana. They needed to get Santana's schedule and go talk to Shelby before school started. Rachel wanted to make sure they had the same lunch so Jesse and her could get Santana caught up. It worked out that Santana was in Rachel's lunch, Spanish and Music classes with her. Rachel pulled Santana out of the office and down to Shelby's room.

"Miss Corcoran?" Rachel called out walking into the choir room.

"You call your mom, Miss Corcoran?" Santana asked.

"Yeah, no one besides you, Jesse, Kylie, Shelby and I know about all this. We kinda wanna keep it that way for a while."

"I get it." Santana nodded.

"Hey Rachel, can I help you?" Shelby professionally said, seeing the girl wasn't alone.

"This is my friend Santana, she transferred from McKinley and she is in your music class with me."

"Well it's very nice to meet you." Shelby smiled and Santana raised a brow and glanced between mother and daughter.

"You seriously had no idea Rachel was your daughter?" Santana questioned. "I mean come on, Rachel is a fun sized version of you."

"Well that's very kind of you. I think." Shelby laughed.

"So, I was noticing that Vocal Adrenaline had an odd number of people." Rachel started.

"Oh?" Shelby said, seeing where this was going.

"Yeah and Santana here, is a great singer. Obviously not as great as me but she's good enough."Rachel said.

"You know, Dwarf, it is moments like this where I get the craving to kick your skinny-granimal-wearing-ass."

"Oh, you so lost the bet!" Rachel squealed, making Shelby cover her ears. "You now have to walk down the hall singing a Barbra song of my choice."

"No way. You forced me to say that."

"I did not." Rachel shook her head. "I'm feeling a bit in a 'Everybody Says' mood. I will give you the sheet music and tomorrow morning, you are signing. Hey it can be your VA audition."

"Yeah back to that." Shelby said, ending the amusing banter.

"Please Shelby, we need her." Rachel begged. "With McKinley attempting to form a glee club, we need all the strong voices we can get. Santana's family is wealthy, so they can pay the fee."

"Yeah, my mom even wrote the check." Santana said pulling the check from her pocket.

"And Jesse and Kylie have already agreed to help me with teaching her the choreography so she is caught up."

"McKinley is forming a glee club?" Shelby asked. She wasn't concerned about them being competition but she did know that it meant they had to be sure to step up their game for the unexpected.

"Yeah. So far the talent on the team, sucks but they do have a few cheerleaders on there." Rachel said.

"You know what we should do?" Santana said. "Invite them to Carmel to see us perform. You know scare them a little."

"We call that 'Funking' the other team." Rachel said.

"Awesome." Santana smiled. "What do you think Miss Corcoran?"

"I think that is a great idea, Santana." Shelby nodded and looked to Rachel. "The four of you focus on the second group number. We'll be working on that one today at rehearsal. Santana, don't worry about paying your fee, I will cover yours too."

"This is gonna be so fun!" Rachel grinned and high fived her friend. "Wait until you meet Jesse and Kylie. Oh and there is this girl named Harper, I so can't wait to see you kick her ass."

"Rachel." Shelby warned.

"Butt, I meant butt." Rachel corrected and Shelby rolled her eyes.

The girls headed off to their classes and later on went to the auditorium to meet Kylie and Jesse. After lunch was over, Jesse and Kylie left to go to their class, leaving Rachel and Santana to put away the equipment. As the girls headed out to the hallway, Santana pulled Rachel into the bathroom.

"We should skip next hour."

"We'll get in trouble." Rachel said.

"No one will know. Noah Puckerman taught me how to get away with it. Trust me, it will be fine. We haven't seen each other in forever and with VA practice running so late, we'll never get to hang out during the week. Just this one time, come on Rachel. Your mom won't know."

"I'm not worried about Shelby, she said she can't punish me for anything because it's not her place." Rachel shrugged, figuring skipping wasn't going to be so bad. "Alright, lets go."

"Great. There is this coffee shop down the street we can hang out at." Santana said. They stopped at Santana's locker to put their things in their, taking their phones with them.

The two were certain they had gotten away with skipping when Rachel's psychology teacher walked in to get a cup of coffee on his break.

"Miss Berry, what are you doing out of school?" He asked.

"We got permission to be here." Santana said.

"Let me see your passes." He asked holding out his hand. The girls looked between each other, not expecting that. "That's what I thought. Lets go."

Rachel's heard dropped as she was lead out of the shop by her teacher. The principle was none too happy about the girls skipping and had given them after school detention.

"But we have VA practice." Rachel said.

"I will inform Miss Corcoran that you two will be late to her practice." He said. "Now you are excused to your classes."

Santana and Rachel got up and walked out into the hallway. Sixth hour was about to begin shortly and they quickly went to Santana's locker to get their bags. Rachel figured Mr. Hawks wasn't going to get around to emailing or calling Shelby until later on in the say and was glad for that.

Rachel sat between Santana and Jesse, waiting for class to start. Rachel was giving Santana her own music book when Shelby walked into the room. Rachel watched as Shelby sat down at the piano and when the woman looked up at her, Rachel gave her a small smile. Shelby didn't return it at all. Instead she narrowed her eyes at the girl. Oh, no. She knew. Rachel's gaze dropped to her hands and she tried to focus on something else.

After class had ended, Shelby stood by the door to collect the students' worksheets from the day. As Rachel placed her paper in Shelby's hand she quickly tried to get out of the room but Shelby was quicker and grabbed the back of her shirt, pulling her back into the room. She had the girl stand behind her, between her and the chalkboard. When the last person left, Shelby shut the door and turned to face Rachel.

"Have a nice coffee break?"

"Um." Rachel stalled.

"I can't punish you but I never said anything about not lecturing you." Shelby said putting her hands on her hips.

"This isn't gonna be fun." Rachel mumbled as Shelby walked her by the arm to her office.

"Not one bit." Shelby said, shutting the office door. "Have a seat."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for the reviews.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

"You want to be the lead right?" Shelby asked, sitting down in her desk. Rachel played with the ring on her finger, trying to keep from fidgeting anymore than she already was.

"Yes." Rachel quietly said.

"How am I suppose to give an adequate rehearsal if my lead is missing?"

"You could-"

"Rachel, you seriously can't be coming up with a suggestion because there isn't a good enough one. As the lead you need to be there every single day unless you have a good excuse. Not one of my routines can we rehearse today because you are gone. For an hour and half, we are loosing time to work on the numbers as a team. We have 13 days Rachel until Sectionals. That might seem like a lot of time but it isn't. Right now we should be perfecting our routines and ironing out any mistakes. I promoted you to the lead with this time crunch because I thought you can handle it."

"I can and have." Rachel spoke up. "I shouldn't have let Santana talk me into going to the coffee shop. It's wrong and not usually something I do. I have never ever skipped class before and I won't do it again."

"Rach, just because Santana is your friend that doesn't mean you have to go along with everything she wants to do." Shelby said, softening her tone.

"I know but Santana has always been popular. No one dares to bully her in her face or treat her poorly. I guess since this was a new school and Santana transferred, I thought I could be popular for once and not have anyone pick on me. I'm tired of being fun of for who I am. Not everyone my like the way I dress but it's me. I can't fix my nose until I am 16 and I don't know. I just thought that if I tried to be badass like Santana that I would be feared and be popular. Is that asking too much?"

"No. I can understand not wanting to be made fun off but Rachel, skipping school, starting fights and talking back to teachers doesn't make you popular for all the good reasons. It just makes you popular for being a trouble maker. That's not the kind of popular you want to be. That's not who you are Rachel. Yes, I don't know you at all but the girl I have seen so far, isn't the girl you are trying to become. Not a single thing that anyone out in that hallway is saying, matters. When you are the biggest hit on Broadway, you aren't going to give a shit what they ever thought of you."

"You're right." Rachel sighed and looked up at her mom. "I really am sorry for throwing off rehearsals today. I promise as soon as I am out of detention, I will get down to the auditorium ASAP so we can do a real rehearsal."

"I'm sorry but that's not going to happen."

"What? Why not?" Rachel asked, confused by Shelby's statement.

"I have strict rules that if you are serving any sort of detention or suspension, you are banned for that amount of time. You may return tomorrow afternoon."

"But that's not fair!"

"It is fair Rachel and you can lower your voice." Shelby said to her increasingly upset daughter. "You did wrong, now you are going to suffer the consequences. Even though you are my kid, you still have to follow the rules. That's the way it is and the way it is always going to be."

"Missing a part of rehearsals isn't going to be a huge deal. Work with everyone else on their parts and then when I come in, we can go through it together."

"And that would work if I didn't have rules." Shelby rebutted. "You're not rehearsing today."

"I can't believe you are doing this to me." Rachel shouted, standing up.

"Rachel, I asked you to not raise your voice at me. Sit down so we can finish this discussion." Shelby said, standing up as well.

"No! As far as I'm concerned, we're done here." Rachel said, storming out of the room.

"Rachel wait!" Shelby called but Rachel kept walking away.

Shelby returned to her office and closed the door, leaning against it. what did Rachel mean by being done? Was that only meant for the conversation or was Rachel so mad that she didn't want Shelby in her life anymore? No. Rachel wouldn't go that far. Would she? Shelby paced a small area of the office, trying to figure out what Rachel meant. Shelby checked the hallways between class period, trying to find Rachel but the girl was good at avoiding Shelby. Rachel had seen Shelby a few times and had ducked out of sight, refusing to talk to her mom.

Shelby tried to make it through the rest of the day without thinking about Rachel or the fight they had but it was impossible. It was on her mind too much for her to concentrate. During the rehearsals, Shelby heard one of the doors open from behind her and she turned around to see Rachel, dressed in her workout clothes. Putting her bag on the floor, Rachel sat next to Shelby.

"I am sure by now you have realized your mistake in kicking me out. After you apologize, I would be more than happy to let all of this go, move on and participate in rehearsal." Rachel stated and Shelby was a bit taken back by Rachel's lack of an apology and how she was putting all of this on Shelby.

"Rachel." Shelby whispered. "I have nothing to apologize for. You broke the rules, that you were fully aware of as I gave you the rule book to read. You are not participating today but you are more than welcome to come back tomorrow. I cannot change the rules just because you are my kid."

"Fine." Rachel said and stood up.

"Wait." Shelby said, stopping Rachel by grabbing Rachel's hand. "Stay. We haven't talked much since our dinner and I want to spend some time with you."

"I don't want to be around you right now. Not after you insist on ruining my future." Rachel angrily said, walking out of the auditorium.

Shelby sighed and leaned back in her seat, watching VA. Seeing several mistakes that should not be made at this point in time. Shelby held long and hardworking rehearsals for a reason. She demanded and expected excellency. The teams have been working for going on two weeks and should have this down completely in Shelby's eyes. She grabbed the mic and slid it to her.

"Stop! Just stop! What the hell are you doing?" Shelby loudly said into the microphone. "You look like a bunch of kindergartners doing the hookey pookey."

"We've only been doing this number for over a week." One of the freshman girls complained.

"Don't do that." A bunch of the veteran VA members said.

"We cannot and will not start working on the next number until this one is done. So unless you want to show up to Sectionals with three half assed routines and want to humiliate yourself and the rest of the team and myself in front of everyone in the district, I suggest you shut up and get back to your starting positions and get it right this time!"

"And now you have pissed her off." Jesse mumbled to the girl. "Which will get us an extra hour of rehearsals on Friday."

"Is there something you'd like to say Mr. St. James?" Shelby asked, noticing the boy talking to the girl.

"No ma'am." Jesse shook his head.

"That's what I thought. Now from the top." Shelby said and sat back in her seat. When rehearsal was over, Shelby informed the kids of their extended Friday practice and glared at them as they complained and groaned off the stage. She brushed off the couple of students who wanted to speak with her and told them to see her first thing tomorrow morning.

Getting into her car, shelby drove home wondering what to do about Rachel. Apart of her thought it would be a good idea to let Rachel work out her anger on her own, after all Shelby wasn't in the wrong here. Another part of Shelby wanted to call Rachel and beg her to stop being so mad. Shelby knew Rachel needed to understand that hust because she was the coach of VA, doesn't mean Rachel can get anything she wants. The same with her being a teacher, Rachel couldn't just get away with breaking the rules. She had to treat her like any other student.

Walking into the house, Shelby was met by her cat, Pippa. Setting down her things, she scooped up Pippa and gave her some loving. Dropping a handful of food into the purple cat food bowl, Shelby began to heat up some leftovers from Breadstix. Food in one hand, water and phone in the other, Shelby climbed the stairs to her bedroom. Shelby was engoulfed in her DVR'd TV shows and occasionally brushing her cat's face from her bowl of food for over an hour.

A few blocks away, Rachel was sitting in her room much like Shelby was. Rachel, however, wasn't watching TV or reading a book. She was staring at her phone feeling guilty for how she treated Shelby. She hoped Shelby would try and call her but so far nothing. Biting her lip, Rachel searched for Shelby's phone number. Finding the contact information, Rachel began to change her mind. Getting off her bed and changing into her running clothes, Rachel tucked her iPhone into the arm band and started up her playlist. Grabbing a bottle of water, Rachel let Amy know she'd be back later and set out for her run.

Once Rachel was around the corner, she came to a stop and took out her phone to check the directions of the GPS. Continuing on in the right direction, she came to the street she needed.

Shelby placed her things aside and hurried down the stairs to open the front door to whomever was ringing the doorbell.

"Rachel." Shelby said, surprised to see her daughter at the door.

"Hi, um, can we talk?"

"Come in." Shelby noddd. "Lets go sit in the kitchen."

"Okay." Rachel said and followed her mom into the kitchen. Shelby pointed to a chair at the table and Rachel sat down and watched her mom move about the room, getting Rachel a cup of cold water. "Oh, I'm fine."

"You were running and you don't have a water bottle with you." Shelby said, sitting down.

"I actually wasn't out for a run, I'm just dressed like I was so my aunt would let me go out."

"So you lied?" Shelby asked.

"I had no other choice."

"You could have texted me and we would have arranged to meet tomorrow morning?" Shelby suggested and Rachel sighed, another lecture isn't what she was looking for and Shelby kicked herself a little. "I'm sorry honey. I am glad you are here."

"I wanted to apologize for my behavior towards you. It was my fault that you banned me from today's rehearsal, not yours and I shouldn't have been so mad at you." Rachel said, playing with the sleeves of her hoodie. "I was just so mad at myself for letting a stupid trip to the coffee shop mess with glee but the way you looked at me was worse. You were so disappointed in me and I never want a disappointment to you. Not this soon after us metting, anyway."

"Stop right there." Shelby said, holding up her hand. "You are not a disappointment to me and you never will be. I've been thinking a lot tonight and I think right now, anything we share might be confusing for you.

"You don't want to be my mom?" Rachel asked, her heart instantly dropped to her feet and she felt like running away, far away but she couldn't move.

"No, that's not at all what I am saying." Shelby quickly said. "I mean that my being your mom but not your mom is going to be confusing. I can't really punish you but I sorta can, I mean it's hard for me to grasp it all and I can only bet it is harder for you to understand. So tomorrow, I am going to call your dads and tell them that we are both aware of each other."

"But what if they say we can't talk anymore? What about the contract?" Rachel panicked. "I can't lose you Shelby. Please don't call them, please."

"Rach, you don't know that they are going to keep us apart."

"You don't know if they won't." Rachel said, getting out of her chair. She began to pace a short path while twirling her hair. "I can't do this. I can't deal with not having you in my life. You can't do this to me. You can't leave me again."

"Rachel?" Shelby catiously said, noticing the girl was a little spaced out. She got off her chair and walked over to the girl and touched her shoulder. "Honey."

"Don't leave me Shelby." Rachel said, looking up to her mom with tear filled eyes. Pacing was a way to keep herself from crying but even pacing couldn't help this time.

"Come here, sweetheart." Shelby said, pulling Rachel into her arms. "No one is going to keep us apart."

"You don't know that."

"Okay, just calm down honey." Shelby said, rubbing Rachel's back.

"Can I use the bathroom?" Rachel asked after awhile. She needed to wash her face to remove the mascara and tear tracks from her cheeks.

"Sure. It's right over there." Shelby pointed. Sitting down at the table, Shelby waited for Rachel to return. The girl's cell phone was right in front of her and Shelby hesitated before reaching for the device. Biting her lip, Shelby searched in Rachel's contacts for one of her dads' numbers. Entering it into her own phone, Shelby returned Rachel's phone to its original spot. Rachel walked back into the kitchen moments later. "Feel better?"

"Yeah." Rachel sighed and sat down.

"So what time do you have to be back?"

"Amy didn't really say but usually I have to be home before 10." Rachel informed Shelby of the hour she had left.

"Would you like to see the rest of the house?" Shelby asked, not sure of what they should talk about but figured a house tour would be nice.

"Very much so." Rachel nodded rapidly.

Shelby walked Rachel around the house, showing her the downstairs which consisted of a livingroom, dining room, kitchen, office and bathroom. The second floor held three bedrooms, one of them being a small music room and the other Shelby's bedroom. The third room, was completely empty besides a bed but it had its own bathroom much like Shelby's, except Shelby's was private. The one in the spare room had another door that led into the hallway to be shared with the rest of the house.

As Rachel walked into the spare bedroom, she began picturing what the room would look like if it was hers. She dreamed of light green walls, littered with posters of her favorite Broadway shows, pictures of Shelby and her from various trips and outings. In her mind, Rachel replaced the bed with a futon that left plenty of space for when Santana spent the night. Most of all she wanted the extra space for the state of the art Karaoke set she had been begging her fathers to buy for almost a year. It would be like their own little thing. Every night, Rachel would pick a song and Shelby would help her create the perfect duet.

Shelby watched her daughter with curious eyes as the girl slowly walked around the room, staring at the blank white walls. A small smile crossed her lips when Rachel stood in the bathroom and ran her fingertips against the chilly marble counter top. Rachel wanted to paint the boring tan walls a nice purple, like the color that was on the walls of her mom's room.

"This could be your room eventually." Shelby said, walking into the bathroom. "I mean we could move the music room into here and you can have the other room but I bet you'd prefer to have sorta your own bathroom."

"I'd only share the bathroom if I had too. The rest of the time the other door would be locked." Rachel stated, fiddling with the lock on the door handle.

"Oh you think so."

"It would be the only exception to living here."

"That's all?" Shelby asked, raising her brow. Shelby figured it would have been negotiating a curfew or something that Shelby wouldn't even consider negotiating with.

"Yeah." Rachel nodded and turned to her mom. "Would you let me?"

"In a heart beat." Shelby nodded.

"Too bad it would never happen, at least not anytime soon." Rachel sighed and left the room with Shelby not far behind her. The two walked down to the kitchen and Rachel started collecting her phone and armband. "I should get home."

"Let me get my keys." Shelby said, reaching down into her purse.

"I can walk." Rachel brushed her off.

"It's dark out."

"My aunt thought I went for a run. She'd get suspicious if I got a ride home." Rachel raised a brow.

"I'll drop you off around the corner." Shelby said, nudging Rachel towards the door. Rachel went to counter but Shelby cut her off. "No arguing, just do."

"Alright. Alright. Sheesh." Rachel muttered and walked to the passenger door of Shelby's SUV.

It was a quick ride back to Rachel's aunt's house and when Rachel pointed out the house, Shelby pulled over so Rachel could walk the rest of the way.

"Text me when you get in the house." Shelby said, unlocking the door. Her request earned her an annoyed look from Rachel. "You can drop the look, first of all because I created that one and second, I want to make sure you are okay."

"Shelby, this is Lima not Detroit." Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Doesn't mean there isn't any crime. Text me or I will find a reason to keep you from rehearsals tomorrow."

"Then it's your fault if you can't give a proper rehearsal." Rachel smirked.

"Look here little miss." Shelby playfully glared.

"Okay. Okay. I'll text you." Rachel said, getting out of the car. Oh yeah, Mom one daughter zero. Shelby could totally get use to this.

Rachel headed towards her aunt's and turned around to see Shelby watching her from the corner. Rachel pulled out her phone and quickly called Shelby.

"Yes, child?" Shelby answered.

"Why are you being creeper like?" Rachel asked.

"Just making sure you are getting home."

"Then why do I have to text you?"

"Because I'm the mom." Shelby replied.

"Oh god, not that card." Rachel groaned.

"Poor baby." Shelby fake sniffled.

"I'm hanging up now." Rachel rolled her eyes and hung up her phone.

While walking up the drive, Rachel wrote the text out and sent it once she was inside. Shelby wrote back right away with a thank you and after a second thought, she wrote I love you. Rachel hopped in the shower and got ready for bed. Grabbing her music book, Rachel started going through the sheet music and writing down ideas for glee and music class. After an hour, Rachel marked her place by tucking the piece of paper in the page she left off on and closed the book. Plugging in her phone, Rachel noticed the two missed messages. Smiling at the thank you from Shelby, she opened the second message.

"Love you too." Rachel said out loud as she typed her message back.

Shelby grinned at her phone as she sat in the spare bedroom. She knew Rachel was scared about her dads finding out that the two were talking and trying to bond but Shelby was also feeling bad for not telling the men. She wasn't sure what time it was in Germany but she figured she'd leave a message for the guys to call her back. Rachel's phone hadn't been clear enough as to which man's number she had, so she was feeling a bit awkward in placing the phone call.

"Hiram Berry, speaking." The man answered.

"Hiram, it's Shelby Corcoran." Shelby cleared her throat.

"Shelby? Um, hi. What can I do for you?" Hiram said, surprised to hear Shelby on the other end. There was some rustling in the background and Shelby could tell the phone had been put on speakerphone.

"I wanted to talk to you and Leroy about Rachel. Is he around?" Shelby asked, knowing the man was there as well.

"I'm right here, Shelby."

"Hello." Shelby replied.

"So what's this about Rachel?" Hiram asked.

"How do you even know about Rachel?" Leroy asked.

"Well, I'm a teacher at Carmel high school and the coach of Vocal Adrenaline. Rachel is in both of those and a couple days ago she brought me the contract." Shelby explained. "I wanted to talk to you guys about letting us continue to communicate. Rachel was extremely worried earlier when I said I would be calling you. I understand her fears but I did think keeping you in the dark any longer wasn't right. I really hope you two will let me be there for Rachel."

"Shelby, I think Hiram and I need to talk for a little bit. Could we perhaps call you back?" Leroy asked.

"Certainly." Shelby nodded.

The Berry men hung up their phone and started to discuss the new building relationship between their daughter and her mother. They agreed when the time came that they wouldn't get in the way and would let Rachel make her own choices with how little and how much she wanted to be around Shelby. Clearly with Rachel being afraid about them finding out, Rachel did want to be with Shelby. They had something else to talk about besides letting them talk.

"Would it be too much for Shelby?" Hiram asked.

"We could have her start out with just the weekend and a few days here and there until she feels comfortable."

"I think it would be a great chance for both girls to get to know each other and really get to bond. Between school and Glee, they don't really get the chance to be together alone. If anything goes wrong, Amy is just a few blocks away." Hiram figured.

"I am sure Rachel and Shelby will be delighted." Leroy smiled, imagining the look on his daughter's face when she found out the news. "I think we should call Shelby back."

The next morning, Shelby walked into work with a smile wider than a mile. Some of her VA were concerned about the look as it wasn't often Shelby was in an extreme upbeat mood. Actually none of them could remember a time she was in this good of a mood and they hoped it lasted a long time. Rachel was by her locker when Shelby walked up. Rachel's brows furrowed when Shelby leaned against the set of lockers next to her.

"What's with the look?"

"What's with the good mood?" Rachel asked.

"I'm just glad to see you." Shelby grinned.

"Uh-huh." Rachel slowly said. "So what's up?"

"I was thinking we should cut practice today and hang out." Shelby said, following Rachel to her first class.

"You what? Are you serious?" Rachel asked, wide eyed. Putting a hand to Shelby's forehead, she resumed furrowing her brows. "Are you sick?"

"Cut it out." Shelby rolled her eyes, pushing Rachel's hand away. "Meet me by my car right after school."

"Okay." Rachel agreed.

Rachel walked into the music room later that day, ready for class with Shelby. Only they had a substitute teacher.

"Where is Shelby?" Jesse asked as Santana leaned into Rachel to hear the answer.

"I don't know." Rachel replied. "She was here earlier."

Rachel discreetly sent a message to Shelby asking where she was and if they were still hanging out after school. Shelby replied to Rachel, telling her to pay attention and to meet her after school. Rachel rolled her eyes and told her friends what Shelby had said. After school, Rachel scanned the faculty parking lot for Shelby's car but didn't see it. Pursing her lips, Rachel sat down on the bench to wait for Shelby. The black SUV pulled up seconds later and Rachel jumped in.

"Hello my little rule breaker." Shelby smiled, waiting for Rachel to buckle up before heading out of the parking lot.

"I didn't break any rules today thank you very much." Rachel grinned.

"Texting during class?" Shelby said and Rachel's grin turned into one that a child getting caught sneaking a cookie from the cook jar would wear.

"In my defense-"

"There's no way you can defend yourself." Shelby chuckled.

"I tried." Rachel shrugged, breaking out into laughter. "So where are we going?"

"Well I have to stop at home for a bit but then we can go out if you want or stay in. Whatever you want to do."

Rachel got out of the car when Shelby pulled into the garage and she helped her mom carry her bags in. Rachel noticed the bags from Home Depot on the table and Rachel wondered what Shelby was remodeling. Shelby came in behind Rachel and placed her purse on the floor by the table.

"What are these for?" Rachel asked, touching one of the bags.

"Oh a little house work." Shelby shrugged. "Actually since you are here, could you help me take the things upstairs?"

"Sure." Rachel nodded and picked up three plastic bags and moved towards the stairs. "Which room?"

"The spare." Shelby replied with a hidden smile.

Rachel shifted the bags to one hand so she could open the door and as she stepped into the room, everything she held fell to the floor. Her suitcase was sitting on the bed with some of her other things next to it.

"What the f-" Rachel gasped but caught herself. "Funny Girl?"

"Nice cover." Shelby chuckled. "So what do you think? Will this be okay for a few days?"

"What? But? How?" Rachel stammered going over and seeing if the bag was really full of her stuff. It was.

"I talked to your dads last night." Shelby started and Rachel got worried. "Chill out. They were really happy that you are excited to have me around. They suggested that you and I try living together for the weekend and a few days out of the week for awhile until we got comfortable enough for you to move in with me. At least until your dads move back to the states."

"Are you kidding me?" Rachel shrieked.

"Not one bit." Shelby laughed at how excited Rachel was. "Now I bought some new door knobs since these ones lock from the inside so if you think you can lock me out, good luck."

"Shelby." Rachel whined, rolling her eyes.

"I'm kidding. Sorta. No, I also got them because the bathroom door that leads to hallway needed a new lock so you can have your privacy."

"We'll take care of the furniture situation later but for now, I bought you some hangers for your clothes."

"Thank you so much." Rachel said, throwing her arms around Shelby.

"You're welcome, darling." Shelby said, kissing the top of Rachel's head. "So where do you want to go for dinner?"

"Maybe we could just stay here and you could cook dinner. I mean if you want too." Rachel quickly said, not sure how her statement had come off.

"If you want to stay in, that's fine with me." Shelby assured her. "Do you want to come help?"

"Um, could I maybe stay up here for a little while?" Rachel asked and nervously began twirling a lock of hair around her finger.

"Of course. Is everything okay?" Shelby questioned.

"Yeah, it just-it sounds kinda stupid but I want to unpack the things I have, just to see what it's like to. I wanna know." Rachel stumbled for her words.

"You want to see what it's like to have your own room at your mom's?" Shelby finished for her and Rachel nodded. "That's not stupid at all. Tell ya what, you get started up here and I'll go start dinner and come up to help you?"

"Okay." Rachel said. Shelby left the room and Rachel unzipped her suitcase and started hanging up the dresses and sweaters.

It was a strange yet calming sensation for Rachel and she began to really feel like the whole in her heart was being filled.


	5. Chapter 5

Rachel managed to empty out half a bag before she tossed the rest of her things in the closet. She stood in the doorway of Shelby's room and looked at the more personal life of her mother. The bright white room was accented with black furniture and touches of purple decor. Pictures of family members and younger photographs of Shelby littered the walls and dresser. Rachel stopped part way into Shelby's room and walked back out into the hallway and down to the kitchen. She wanted to look around a little more in Shelby's room but she wasn't sure how the woman would react. Rachel wasn't too keen on people walking into her room without her knowledge and Rachel thought Shelby might have the same thoughts. Stopping on the bottom stair, Rachel watched as Shelby moved gracefully around the kitchen, preparing dinner. She was humming bits and pieces of a familiar tune.

The sense that someone was watching her, washed over Shelby and she glanced at the stairs. A smile spread across her face when she saw Rachel. The girl took the last step and sat down at the kitchen island to watch her mom.

"Wow that was quick." Shelby said.

"It got boring." Rachel shrugged of unpacking. "Do you need any help?"

"Sure. Chop or stir?" She asked.

"Chop." Rachel said and Shelby slid the cutting board of veggies and the sharp knife to her daughter.

"Thanks." Shelby smiled, turning around to tend to the frying pan on the stove.

"So what happens now?" Rachel asked, focused on cutting the peppers as precisely perfect as her mother had.

"What do you mean?" Shelby asked, stirring the pasta in the pot.

"At school. People will notice that I'm coming to and leaving school with you. They're gonna start asking questions."

"Well, then you honestly answer that we recently discovered our relationship as mother and daughter. It's not technically a lie."

"What about Harper?"

"Is she hassling you?" Shelby asked, glancing over her shoulder. "I made myself clear that she wasn't suppose to bother you anymore."

"No. I mean besides a few small glares, she hasn't been bad."

"Then what has you so worried about Harper?" Shelby asked, putting her spoon down to give Rachel her attention.

"I don't want her to think that you gave me the lead because I am your kid. Even though you didn't know, she might not believe us."

"Rach." Shelby said, touching Rachel's cheek. "Don't worry about Harper. Okay?"

"Okay." Rachel nodded. Shelby rubbed her thumb soothingly over Rachel's soft cheek and couldn't help but stare into the dark eyes of the baby she longed to hold for so many years. "Shelby?"

"Yes, honey?"

"The food." Rachel said, pointing to the pot. Shelby snapped out of her thoughts and dashed over to the pan.

"At least one of us was paying attention." Shelby laughed. Luckily nothing had burnt too bad and Shelby deemed it still edible. "Can you chop up the onions now?"

"Sure thing." Rachel said and peeled the first onion and got to work on chopping it up.

"I think we need some music." Shelby said and leaned across the counter and turned on her iPod speakers. "Broadway, pop, jazz or country?"

"Broadway." Both smiled.

As Shelby and Rachel sang along to the music, Rachel continued to cut up the veggies and Shelby did the cooking. Shelby asked Rachel to work on the mushrooms and started on the sauce.

"I have to get something from downstairs. I'll be right back." Shelby said, hurrying out of the room to switch over the clothes in the washer before she forgot. In the middle of folding the dry clothes, a loud clash came from the kitchen and Rachel let out a loud scream.

Dropping everything, Shelby ran up the stairs and found Rachel clutching her hand to her body. Blood was all over the counter and Rachel's clothes. The knife was on the floor, along with the bowl of cut up vegetables.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Rachel cried out in worry. "Dinner is ruined. I'm sorry."

"Shh, it's alright. Don't worry about dinner, let me see your hand." Shelby said, reaching out and taking the bloody hand in hers. A deep cut was located on the top of her hand between her thumb and pointer finger. Shelby grabbed a dish towel from a few feet away and attempted to wipe away some of the blood.

"Don't' touch it." Rachel yelped, ripping her hand from Shelby.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I didn't mean too." Shelby calmly said and gently took Rachel's hand. "How bad does it hurt?"

"A lot." Rachel whimpered. Her tears managed to stay at bay while Shelby inspected the wound and then moved the two of them to the sink. Shelby ran a light drizzle of cool water over the cut. Rachel hissed in pain as the water continued to make her uncomfortable. Shelby held her hand firmly in place but ran her thumb soothingly along her palm. Once Shelby got Rachel fixed up, she sat Rachel down and began to clean up the mess. "I'm sorry."

"You have no reason to be sorry."

"I was just trying to hurry up and finish chopping so I could take over the rest of dinner. You've been so nice to me and I wanted to thank you for letting me stay here."

"That was very sweet of you." Shelby replied.

"I always mess everything up." Rachel said, her tears finally spilling over.

"It's not the end of the world Rach, there are plenty of other chances for you to cook me dinner. You could cook me dinner every night if it means that much to you.'

"Every night is a bit of a stretch."

"I tried." Shelby shrugged.

The next morning, Rachel nervously sat in the car on the way to school. Her leg bounced rapidly, wondering what she was going to be faced with once people saw her arriving with Shelby. Harper surely was going to give her a hard time.

"Honey, calm down." Shelby said, resting her hand on Rachel's leg.

"I just really like school and I don't want it to be ruined for me." Rachel sighed.

"Look they mess with you, I'll mess them up." She said. "Does that help?"

"Having my mother fight my own battles for me? Not exactly." Rachel scoffed. Seeing Santana at the street corner ahead, Rachel pointed to her. "Can you just drop me off by Santana?"

"If that's what you-"

"Yes." Rachel cut her off.

"I'll see you later, then?"

"Yeah." Rachel grumbled, shutting the door.

"What's with you, Berry?" Santana asked.

"Shelby doesn't get it." Rachel huffed. "She's this gorgeous, strong, likeable, popular person and I'm...well...not."

"She's your mom, she's suppose to love you no matter what." Santana shrugged. "At least that's the crap my mom says."

"That's all great but your mom has always been in your life. Shelby hasn't." Rachel pointed out. "It's not like she watched me grow up and admired who I became, she has to learn to love me for who I am and I am not like her or the popular kids she has on her glee club."

"So then why don't you become popular?"

"Oh gee, let me pull my magic wand out of my back pocket." Rachel responded. "If it were that easy, don't you think I would have already done it?"

"You know you just went from diva to bitch in like 5 seconds."

"Sorry." Rachel sighed. Again, she always messes up. Santana was just trying to help.

"Don't be, you've got the right attitude, now you just need the clothes." Santana said, coming to a stop. Turning around she grabbed Rachel's arm. "Come on, lets go to my house."

"What if we're late?" Rachel worried. "My mom can actually ground me now, try to keep that in mind from now on."

"We're not going to be late. There's 45 minutes until school starts and my mom is home to give us a ride."

From the faculty parking lot, Shelby watched as Rachel and Santana changed directions and headed away from school. Sighing, Shelby took out her phone and sent a quick text to Rachel, reminding her to be cautious of the time and to not give into Santana if she wants to do something Rachel isn't comfortable with.

Rachel looked at her messages and shook her head. She was already uncomfortable but for the moment, she was Santana's project. This wasn't the first time Santana had tried to give Rachel a makeover and it probably wasn't going to be her last but Rachel was willing to try anything to make sure Shelby liked her. Right now Shelby was happy to have Rachel around but what if when Shelby really discovers what Rachel is like, Shelby leaves? What about when her dads come back? That would be the perfect time for Shelby to ditch her.

"Munchkin? Hello? Hey! Pay attention." Santana said, snapping her fingers in Rachel's face. Shoving the three hangers in Rachel's arms, Santana scooped up a pair of heels from the shoe rack in the bottom of her closet. "Try these on."

Rachel dropped the clothes on the bed and pulled off her sweater and skirt. Santana helped Rachel layer the black tee shirt over the hot pink tank top. Rachel picked up the denim skirt and looked at it, hesitantly.

"Don't you think this is a little short?" Rachel asked, holding it to her waist.

"Just put it on."

"What about some jeans? Or what about these shorts?" Rachel asked, pulling off a pair of shorts from the closet. They were still short but not as short as the skirt.

"Fine." Santana agreed. "Now the heels."

"Aren't these a little high?"

"Do you want to be popular or not?"

"Yes."

"Then stop complaining." Santana said. Reaching up, she tousled Rachel's perfectly straight tresses and gave them some volumed wavy curls. "Perfect."

"You know what it's missing?"

"If you say knee socks, I am kicking you in your taco."

"Funny." Rachel chuckled. "But no. I was thinking these."

Rachel slipped on a pair of white sunglasses and Santana smirked. "Now you're perfect."

Rachel bent down and picked up her backpack. "Let's go."

"Oh what the hell, Berry?" Santana groaned. "I make you look cool and grab your ugly backpack."

"What else am I suppose to use?"

"Everyone knows, kids backpacks are cooler." Santana said, tossing Rachel her spare Hello Kitty, bag.

"It's cool to walk around with a backpack made for a kindergartner?" Rachel asked, raising a brow.

"Just go with it." Santana sighed.

Rachel switched her bags and the two were ready for school, with 15 minutes to spare. Santana's mom agreed to drive the girls to school, giving Rachel raving comments on her new look. Shelby, however, was curious about her daughter's sudden change in clothing. Dismissing herself from her two co-workers, Shelby headed over to where Shelby was standing in a small forming crowd.

"Mom alert." Santana muttered, seeing Shelby making her way over to them.

"What does that look say?" Rachel asked her friend.

"When my mom gives me that look, it means I'm in a little trouble but can easily get out of it."

"Great." Rachel smiled.

"But when my grandma gives that look, I'm in for it."

"But-wait." Rachel said grabbing, Santana's arm. "Which one is it?"

"I'm not sure."

"What do I do?"

"Got me." She shrugged and walked away.

"Some friend." Rachel shook her head.

"So, what's new?" Shelby asked, coming up to Rachel as the rest of the group faded off to their classrooms.

"I know the shorts a little shorter than you probably like but-" Rachel worriedly pulled on the hem of her bottoms to lower them.

"-The shorts aren't too bad." Shelby said. Seeing as has seen worse around the school, Shelby wasn't extremely concerned. "I want to make sure that this is what you want to wear and not what you think you have to wear."

"Like I've said before, I want to be popular and Santana is gonna help me." Rachel said and seeing Shelby was about say something, Rachel continued. "And I know you aren't thrilled about Santana being the one helping me but like you said it's okay to say no to something I don't feel comfortable with. Like she wanted me to wear this denim skirt that is shorter than these and I didn't want to so I didn't. Maybe this is a permanent thing, maybe it isn't but for now I kinda just wanna give this a chance."

"If it's want, then I will support you." Shelby said. She remembered Rachel saying people didn't like the way she dressed but it was her. It concerned Shelby that Rachel was suddenly going against that but she also understood that Rachel was a teenager and this was possibly just a phase. The bell rang, signalling that school was starting in 5 minutes and Shelby needed to run down to the copier before then. "We can talk more later, alright?"

"Sure." Rachel said but before Shelby could get very far, Rachel stopped her to apologize. "Shelb..er..Miss Corcoran?"

"Yes Rachel." Shelby said with a smirk, walking back to Rachel

"I'm sorry about this morning. I shouldn't have gotten upset with you, this is all new to me. To us. It's not fair to take my worry and frustration out on you."

"Don't worry about it. You're stressing out even more than you need too."

"What if it becomes too much? The teasing? Harassing? You can't protect me from everything."

"I really think you are over reacting but if you really feel like you can't handle coming here anymore, we will look into transferring you back to McKinley. Okay? But I'm serious Rachel, things aren't going to be as bad as you think."

"You don't understand." Rachel sighed, shutting her locker.

"Understand what?" Shelby asked.

"Nothing." Rachel shook her head. She said too much. "Never mind."

"Wait, you can tell me." Shelby stopped Rachel this time. "What don't I understand?"

"I didn't mean it." Rachel said, pulling away.

Shelby didn't want to let her go but Rachel was getting to the point of tears and Shelby didn't want to make things worse. Shelby worried about Rachel the entire morning and it seemed like forever before Rachel showed up to class. In an attempt to make eye contact with Rachel, Shelby sighed when Rachel didn't even acknowledge her. Is the way things are going to be for now on? One minute things are okay and the next, things are rocky? It sounded exhausting to Shelby. The thought alone of not knowing where she stands with Rachel, made Shelby feel emotionally drained.

"Alright class, lets settle down. Today, I have a few fill in the blank work sheets about breathing techniques and effective warm ups. There will be a quiz on these next Tuesday so be prepared." Shelby said as she passed out the first of four worksheets. "When you finish this one, bring it up and set it on the desk and grab the second." When Shelby returned to the piano to place the extra copies, she turned to the whispering group of kids. "This is an independent assignment, I should hear no talking. Rachel? A word?"

Shelby stood next to her office door and motioned for her to meet her inside.

"Please drop this." Rachel sighed, walking up to Shelby. "I'm fine and over what happened."

"I'm not." Shelby gently said. "Whatever it is you can tell me."

"It's nothing."

"Alright then." Shelby responded.

Rachel left her mother's office and went back to her seat. After whispering to her friends that everything was fine, she got to work on the in class assignments. As usual, Rachel finished all the worksheets in record time. While everyone else worked, Rachel pulled out a notebook and began to observe the girls around her, paying closer attention to those who were higher up on Carmel's food chain. At the end of class, Rachel looked at her list.

Blonde. Sports. Popular boyfriends. Bitchy attitude. Sexy clothes.

One out of five. Rachel only had one out of five things on her list. Jesse was cute and popular, Santana had lent her a few outfits, and she was a great actress and could imitate Santana's attitude easily. So far Rachel was off to a great start. Now to become a blonde athlete.

After school was over, Rachel ran down to the gym and stood in front of the bulletin board, looking at the sport sign up sheets. Basketball? No, she was too short. Volleyball? No, that had an increased chance of getting hit in the face. Soccer? Pass. Cheerleading?

"Sign me up." Rachel murmured to herself. As she signed her name, Rachel began questioning if changing her entire persona was a good idea but if she knew that if she wanted her mom to stay around, she needed to do this.

"You're kidding me right?" Harper scoffed. "You actually think you can be a cheerleader?"

"Just because you're upset that Miss Corcoran suspended you from glee and made me the lead female, doesn't mean you have to be a bitch. You brought that all on yourself."

"You may have changed your clothes but you're still a pathetic little freak." Harper shot back, not having anything to say against Rachel. Most people didn't have the balls to stand up to her either, which stunned her.

"I'm pathetic?" Rachel scoffed. "Perhaps you should take a deep look in the mirror and really think about that statement. Because going around and treating others like garbage, is pathetic."

Rachel sent Harper a hard glare as she walked around the girl. Harper grabbed Rachel by the arm and spun her around. "Who do you think you are?"

"Shelby Corcoran's daughter." Rachel blurted out. "And if you have any brains up there in that head of yours, I suggest you get your hands off of me. I wouldn't want to mess with her."

"You're Shelby's kid?" Harper laughed. "There is no way a woman like that could have a thing like you come out of her."

"Think I'm kidding? Go ask her yourself or drop by her house. Seeing as I live with her now, that should be proof enough." Rachel challenged.

Harper dropped her grip on Rachel's arm and backed off.

By the end of the next class hour, the entire school was well aware of the new scandal surrounding Shelby and Rachel. And by the end of the day, Rachel had heard every possible rumor.

Shelby was a teenage whore and got knocked up. Not knowing who the father was, Shelby gave Rachel up.

Shelby gave up a baby and Rachel was pretending to be Shelby's long lost kid to spy on Vocal Adrenaline for New Directions.

Rachel was after Shelby's money.

Shelby took Rachel in so she could live the Broadway dream through Rachel.

Rachel was nervous about attending rehearsal, it wasn't her teammates she was worried about. It was Shelby. Walking into the auditorium, Rachel saw Shelby sitting at the director's table, diligently jotting down some last minute notes. Rachel laid her bag down on one of the seats behind Shelby and sat down beside her mom.

"How was the rest of your day?" Shelby asked not looking up.

"Uh. It went." Rachel shrugged. "Everyone knows."

"I figured that out." Shelby replied, glancing up at Rachel.

"So you're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad? You told the truth about us and you're the most talked about person on campus." Shelby smiled. "You get what you wanted."

"At the expense of you being called a whore?"

"Those are just rumors because no one knows the true story." Shelby said, laying a hand on Rachel's leg. "It will all blow over."

"I'm really glad you are okay with me spilling the beans."

"Of course I'm okay with it. Now maybe you'll listen to me when I say things will be alright."

"I'll try harder, next time." Rachel laughed. "But no promises."

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah." Shelby rolled her eyes. "You should go get warmed up."

"Okay." Rachel agreed.

"I hear you are trying out for cheerleading?" Shelby said.

"Uh, yeah. That's cool right?" Rachel asked, realizing she probably should have talked to Shelby first.

"It's your choice." Shelby shrugged. Rachel nodded and stood up. "I also hear, you stood up to Harper."

"Sorta. I mean I guess I did but I should probably apologize for calling her a bitch."

"I wouldn't worry about it. At least this time" Shelby said, looking up with a proud smile "Whatever confidence you gained by dressing differently, I like it."

_Of course you do_. Rachel said to herself as she walked down to the stage. Shelby's comment even further proved she liked this version of Rachel better.


	6. Chapter 6

Rachel stood in the locker room, staring at herself in the mirror. The black and teal cheerleading uniform clung to every curve and her tightly pulled high ponytail gave her a needle and surgery free facelift. Taking her makeup bag out of her backpack, Rachel reapplied her make up and make sure to spray down all of her fly away hairs with the mini bottle of hairspray. Once she was back to perfection, Rachel put all her things away and walked down to Shelby's classroom.

Now that she had added Cheerleading practice to her list of extracurricular activities, Rachel was up and out the door before her aunt or uncle were awake. It was hard for Rachel to return to her relatives but Hiram and Leroy thought it would be best for the girls to take things slow. Santana's mom was nice enough to pick up Rachel and drop the two girls off at their bright and early practice. After school ended, Rachel and Santana changed out of their uniforms and into their glee work out clothes. Seeing that Shelby had finally received the specially made black Capri yoga pants and teal tank top with the words _Vocal Adrenaline_ written across the top, the girls now matched the rest of the team.

"How was practice?" Shelby asked as Rachel walked into the classroom.

"Great. The stunts Santana showed me yesterday after glee, really paid off today." Rachel said.

Shelby followed Rachel into her office and watched as the girl dropped her cheerleading duffel next to her glee duffel. Since starting cheerleading, a week ago, Shelby had been bringing Rachel some breakfast in the morning and Rachel was usually starving by the end of practice. Rachel placed her backpack on top of her other bags and sat down at Shelby's desk to eat.

"I don't understand how you have so much energy." Shelby said, sitting the chair that was usually reserved for students and parents.

"I've been active my whole life." Rachel shrugged, biting into her vegan muffin.

"Still. I don't quite get why you decided to add cheerleading to your list."

"It keeps me flexible and I work out the muscles needed to make me a better dancer in glee."

"Aren't you tired? At all?" Shelby asked.

"Not at all." Rachel lied. "I get decent sleep. I can do it all, my grades haven't slipped and I am obviously doing fine in rehearsals or else you'd be throwing a fit."

"I'm not saying you can't do it. I'm saying you don't have too."

"I have to go." Rachel said. She tossed the half eaten breakfast in the trash and grabbed her bag.

"What's the rush?" Shelby asked, blocking Rachel's path.

"Santana and I have a test in our Psychology classes today so we are going to study together."

"Oh." Shelby said, not quite convinced that's what the two had planned.

Rachel side stepped Shelby and rushed out of the room. There was a little over thirty minutes before school started and Rachel hurried off to the library. Dumping the contents of her bag onto the table top, Rachel got to work on doing last night's homework. Rachel's eyes grew heavy and at some points cross eyed as she stared at the papers in front of her. Not long after, Rachel fell asleep. She was jolted awake by the school bell and muttered a curse word when she saw only half a page had been accomplished.

Together the girls went to the lunchroom where Rachel bought a water and Santana got herself some breakfast. She had made it through the day so far but Rachel was slowly reaching the point of crashing. If her mother wasn't a teacher, she for sure would have thought about skipping Spanish next hour but that wasn't going to end well for the girl. During lunch, Rachel finished her Spanish assignment and laid her head on her books to rest.

Spanish seemed to drag on longer than usual and Rachel had fallen asleep twice. Luckily, the teacher hadn't noticed and she managed to get by without getting in trouble. Before Music started, Rachel stopped by her locker to get the small bottle of eye drops she stored. Mainly it was for her allergies during the summer and spring seasons but she always kept it around in case her eyes got dry. She walked into the bathroom and washed her hands before putting two drops in each eye.

"You look like you could use a little pick me up." Harper said, leaning against the bathroom door.

"What do you want?" Rachel grumbled, screwing the lid on the bottle and chucking it into her bag. Harper was the last thing she wanted to deal with.

"To apologize for the way I treated you." She said, walking towards Rachel.

"Why?"

"Does everything require a Q and A?" Harper rolled her eyes.

"With you, yes." Rachel said, flinging her bag over her shoulder. "No if you'll excuse me, I need to get to class."

Rachel side stepped Harper but was met with the ice cold feeling of chocolate milk splashing her. Harper giggled an 'oops' and tossed the empty milk carton in the trash as she walked out of the bathroom.

"Why today?" Rachel sighed.

The only extra clothes she had were in Shelby's classroom. Doing the best she could to get most of the milk off of her, Rachel crossed her arms over her chest and left the bathroom. Shelby was in the middle of speaking to a student by the piano when Rachel walked in. Her daughter gave her a small smile as she walked by. Dropping her backpack at her chair, Rachel slipped into Shelby's office and started rifling through her duffel bag.

"I'll give you a new copy, I don't know how yours got messed up." Shelby furrowed her brow at the offending worksheet. Seeing Rachel in her office, Shelby jumped a little not expecting her to be there. "Oh, Rachel. You scared me."

"Sorry." Rachel said. She stayed bent over but turned her head towards her mom.

"No worries." Shelby brushed her off. Grabbing the correct worksheet, Shelby continued to explain the assignment.

Rachel clutched her clothes close to her as she turned out of the room. Shelby couldn't help but wonder what she was up too and excused herself from the student. As she walked out of her classroom, she saw Rachel going into the bathroom.

"Rach?" Shelby called out, closing the bathroom door.

"Yeah mom?"

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. I just has a little accident at lunch." Rachel replied back. "I won't be late to class, I promise."

"I can wait." Shelby said, leaning against the wall.

"It's no big-" Rachel paused to yawn. "-Deal."

"Are you sure you're okay? You seem really tired."

"Yeah, I just didn't get much sleep last night." Rachel said. She balled up her uniform and stepped out of the stall.

"Why not?"

"Well after being up at four am for cheerleading, I had school, then my wicked glee coach held practice a half hour over and then I went home and did my homework. I didn't get to bed until 11 and-"

"If adding cheerleading to your day is getting to be too much, you should reconsider joining the squad." Shelby said.

"It's not. Normally I get my homework done while I am at school but I have a Psychology test today. So I needed to study." Rachel said.

She really needed to study. Since becoming a cheerleader, Rachel had fallen behind and was missing many assignments from the last week. She thought she would be able to handle the one extra activity but it was important to Rachel to continue her climb to being at the top of the popular pyramid. No matter how hard it was.

"It's not gonna always be like this." Rachel continued. "After today, I'll be fine."

"Alright." Shelby gave in.

She couldn't understand why Rachel was pushing being on the cheerleading squad so bad but could see Rachel wasn't about to share the answer. Shelby told Rachel she was going to head back to class and left the bathroom. Rachel washed the little bit of sticky milk from her chest and arms before going back to music class.

Rachel quickly went into Shelby's office and stuffed her uniform in her bag before getting to her seat between Jesse and Santana. Kylie walked into the room and waved to Rachel. Rachel waved back and watched as Kylie found her own seat at the back of the class. Harper was in the process of teasing Kylie, when Rachel stood up and went to her new friend.

"Ky, you wanna come sit with us?" Rachel nicely smiled. "There's an open seat next to Santana."

"Sure." Kylie gratefully replied and stood up. As the two walked to the front, Kylie thanked Rachel. "I really can't stand Harper. I wish at least one teacher at this school wasn't afraid of her."

"Shelby isn't." Santana said.

"Shelby can't follow me around the school." Kylie pointed out.

"So when do you go back to your mom's?" Jesse asked.

"I'm not sure." Rachel answered. "I have to talk to my dads."

Shelby watched Rachel through out class and Rachel was aware of it. During warmups, Rachel had to suppress many yawns but got through class without Shelby noticing just how tired Rachel really was. After Rachel's class was over, Shelby slipped into her office and started grading the homework assignments that were due for the day. She made it through half of the stack and sighed when she realized she still had the papers from Rachel's class sitting on the piano. Muttering a few curse words under her breath, Shelby walked out and scooped up the pile. Sitting back down at her desk, Shelby continued her seemingly never ending piles of work.

After school had ended and her Psychology test was finally done, Rachel walked down to Shelby's room to get her glee bag. Once she was all ready for practice, Rachel picked up her three bags and carried them out of Shelby's office. Shelby was already down in the auditorium and had left a note on the chalkboard for Rachel to lock up when she left. Making sure she had grabbed all of her things, Rachel walked down the hallway and into the auditorium. Shelby gave her daughter a small wave and grin, seeing her walk in. Rachel returned the smile and placed her things on a chair.

Her phone fell out of her hand and landed on the floor. Rachel groaned and bent down to pick it up. A wave of dizziness came over her and she gasped, grabbing her head. Before Rachel was even able to sit down, Shelby was at her side and helped in to a seat.

"Rachel?" The mom worriedly asked.

"I'm fine." Rachel said, closing her eyes.

"You're not-"

"-It's just a headache. I think. There's just this stabbing pain in my forehead." Rachel lied. "Do you have an aspirin or something?"

"Sure. I'll be right back."

Shelby stood up and stared at Rachel for a moment before going to her purse and getting her the medicine. Taking her half consumed bottle of water with her, Shelby hurried back to Rachel and gave her the two items.

"Thanks." Rachel said, downing the two pills Shelby had handed her.

"Do you need to sit out?"

"Huh?" Rachel asked, looking up at her mom.

"Would you like to sit out?"

"Out where?" Rachel asked, scrunching her brows.

"From rehearsals. Do you need a break?" Shelby asked.

"Oh!" Rachel exclaimed. "No, no." Rachel shook her head. "I just needed those, um, pills."

"Maybe you should help me out for the day and watch everyone else and tell me what works and what doesn't?"

Rachel was about to protest but she really didn't feel up to dancing or singing. With a little sigh, Rachel nodded and followed Shelby up to the director's table. Shelby stayed for only a few moments before walking down to lead the group in warm ups. Several times, Rachel caught herself dozing off and abruptly woke up. Shelby got the group started on their first routine and joined Rachel at the table. She pointed a few things out to Rachel and the girl only responded with 'It's fine' and 'Yeah.'

Like every school day, Shelby drove Rachel to her aunt's place and dropped her off. Pulling into the driveway, Shelby got out and helped Rachel with her bags. Usually, Shelby took her glee bag home with her to repack and bring to school. That way it was one less thing Rachel had to worry about or lug around early in the morning. Today, however, Rachel was practically clinging to her bag.

"Is there something in there, you don't want me to see?" Shelby wondered, holding onto one of the straps.

"N-no." Rachel stumbled.

"I don't like being lied too." Shelby said, raising her brow.

"And I don't like having my privacy being invaded."

"As your mother, I demand to know what is in your bag." Shelby said.

"There's nothing in my bag."

"Then why can't I see?" Shelby asked as Rachel tugged on the duffel.

"Because you won't understand." Rachel said.

"Understand what?"

"Nothing." Rachel said, giving one final and hard tug.

The duffel flew out of Shelby's hands and Rachel carried the bag to the front door of the house after muttering a goodbye to Shelby.

"Rachel! What won't I understand?" Shelby asked again.

Rachel didn't say a word and she slipped into the house before Shelby could reach the porch. The mom knew that Rachel's aunt and uncle weren't home yet and turned the unlocked door knob and went inside. She found Rachel in the small utility room off the kitchen, where Rachel was rinsing out her stained uniform.

"Why can't you just talk to me?" Shelby asked.

Rachel hadn't heard the front door open or Shelby walking through the house and the girl jumped at her mother's voice.

"Shelby?" Rachel gasped, placing her hand over her heart. "What are you doing here?"

"Trying to find out what's going on with my kid." Shelby explained. Rachel opened her mouth to say nothing was wrong but Shelby beat her to the punch. "There is something wrong, so don't try to feed me that line. You are all of a sudden dressing like Santana and don't think that I am not aware about your attitude towards your teachers. Let's not forget that I am a faculty member and do talk to my co-workers. I can see that you are tired and are pushing yourself too much. But in all of this, I don't understand why. So please explain it to me. Help me understand what ever it is that you think I can't."

"I can't tell you." Rachel whispered.

"Why?"

"I just can't."

Shelby could see what ever it was, bothered Rachel. The girl was near tears and all Shelby could do was pull her into a hug.

"I really wish you could. Then I could help you handle what ever is going on and know what to say to make you feel better." Shelby said, stroking Rachel's hair. "I want to help you honey but I don't know what to do."

"I have chores I need to do."

"R-"

"I'm fine."

"But you're not."

"I have to go. See you tomorrow. What time is Jesse gonna be at your house?"

"Ten."

"Alright. I'll see you then." Rachel said, heading to the stairs.

"I thought you might want to come over earlier and have breakfast with me."

"Okay, I'll come over at 8."

"Alright honey, see you then." Shelby said. Rachel was making it clear that she wasn't willing to talk to Shelby and Shelby knew that.

The next morning, Rachel took her time getting to Shelby's. Starting at 8:30, Shelby had been texting and calling Rachel to find out where she was, only to get answers saying she'd be there soon and several that she was on her way. Rachel had her aunt drop her off down the block and she slowly walked to the corner where she could see Shelby's driveway but she was out of sight. Jesse had yet to arrive and Rachel hung out at the corner until she saw her boyfriend arrive.

Slowly, Rachel made her way towards Shelby's place as she didn't want to arrive too soon after Jesse. Rachel made her way up the driveway and didn't stop to knock as she walked into the house. She heard the piano being played in the livingroom, where Shelby had recently moved it, and took off her shoes. Before she could go into the livingroom, Shelby popped into the hallway after hearing the front door opening.

"It's nice to finally see you." Shelby folded her arms. "I get that showing up late is your way of trying to avoid talking to me but you could have at least been honest about where you were."

"I'm sorry." Rachel said, kicking her shoes into the closet. She knew after practice, she wasn't going anywhere fast.

"I hope so." Shelby said. "We're ready to start." Shelby turned towards the livingroom. "Alright, let's move the coffee table into the kitchen and push the couch back against that wall."

The three silently cleared a space big enough for the two to move around in without breaking anything. Shelby warmed them up and got them running through the number. The first two times, Shelby looked for imperfections and took down notes. The fourth time, Shelby started pointing out the corrections that needed to be made and by the seventh time, Rachel and Jesse both needed a break.

"There's bottles of water in the fridge and some light snacks on the counter, you have five minutes."

"What no red bull?" Jesse rolled his eyes.

"Not today." Shelby said, rolling her eyes as well.

"I'm gonna use the bathroom." Rachel said, heading in another direction different from Jesse.

In the bathroom, Rachel locked the door and sat down on the edge of the tub. Exhaustion was setting in and Rachel had to close her eyes tightly to clear up the clouding vision she was having. Hoping that splashing some cold water on her face would help, Rachel hovered over the sink. A loud banging on the door, caused Rachel to jump and smack her head on the medicine cabinet above her head.

"Shit." Rachel mumbled, going over to the door.

"Is everything okay in here?" Shelby asked, hearing the clatter from Rachel hitting her head.

"Yes. I just hit my head, is all." Rachel said, rubbing the spot.

"Are you feeling better than yesterday?" Shelby asked. "I ask, because I have been calling your name several times and you didn't answer."

"I'm fine. Are we starting again?" Rachel asked, carefully walking down the stairs. Her vision was clouding again and a light wave of dizziness over came her but she got down the stairs without alerting Shelby that anything was wrong.

"Lets start from the top." Shelby said, standing by the stereo system.

Shelby started the music and right away Rachel missed her cue and couldn't regain her footing as fast as Shelby wanted.

"Again." Shelby ordered.

Rachel cleared her throat and wiggled her body a little to wake herself up. It didn't do much as Rachel couldn't quite get the steps right and Shelby restarted the song. Everything got better the third time but then it just got worse. Rachel's body felt like it was shutting down and the girl dropped to the ground, landing on her butt.

"Rachel!" Shelby and Jesse shrieked.

Shelby ran over and knelt next to Rachel, who was rubbing her head and tightly scrunching her eyes shut.

"Honey, are you okay?" Shelby asked, brushing the sweat and matted hairs from Rachel's forehead. "Rachel?"

"I'm fine. Lets just, um, we can start,what song are we doing again?" Rachel asked, almost confused.

"Jesse, help me get her to the couch." Shelby said, taking one of Rachel's arms.

Without much help from Rachel, the two got the girl on the couch and Shelby sent Jesse to get a cool wash cloth.

"I can't rest now. We need to work on the routine. Sectionals is soon." Rachel said, her eyes drifting shut.

"Rach, stay awake for me." Shelby pleaded calmly.

"Sleepy." Rachel mumbled.

"I know. You can sleep in the car." Shelby saidas Jesse walked back into the room. "Jesse can you help me get her into my car?"

"Sure?"

"Where we goin?" Rachel groaned as the two stood her up.

"The doctors, honey."

"But rehearsals." Rachel whined. The girl tugged away from her mom to go back into the livingroom.

"Rachel." Shelby grabbed the girl and used her tough coach voice, one she hated to use on her daughter. "You need to be seen, so we are going."

"Okay." Rachel hung her head in defeat.

Five hours later, Rachel was sent home to rest. She was tired but stayed up so she could eat a small and early dinner and drink some water. Shelby had left the room shortly after getting the girl settled to call Rachel's dads. When she came back in the girl was lazily watching TV. Sitting down on a chair next to the bed, Shelby turned off the TV.

"Your dads are going to call you before bed. Since your aunt and uncle have to work tomorrow, you are staying here with me."

"When do I get to stay with you for good?"

"I don't know Rachel. That's something to be talked about with your fathers once you get better but right now we need to talk."

"What about?"

"First off you are either quitting glee or cheerleading."

"But-"

"You are either quitting glee or cheerleading." Shelby firmly said. "You aren't doing both anymore. Your dads and I agreed that you had too much on your plate. You don't have to decide right now but Tuesday morning, when you return to school, you must have an answer."

"Okay."

"Earlier when we were at the hospital Jesse called me to see how you were doing. We got to talking and he told me that the reason you were dressing like Santana and acting up at school is because you are trying to become popular."

"-Which you kinda knew." Rachel pointed out.

"Yes but now I understand why."

"You do?" Rachel fumbled with the corner of her pillow.

"I love you for you. Rachel I don't care if you are the most popular or the most hated kid at school, where you are listed on Carmel's social later doesn't mean shit to me. Don't change yourself and who you really are because you think that's what I want you to be."

"But I'm not like the other girls." Rachel whispered.

"When I met you on the first day of school, I knew you were different from the other girls and guess what? I loved that. It was like watching a mini version of myself and I suppose that's why I wanted you to so badly be the daughter I gave up. I cried so much because I really truly hoped you were my daughter but when I saw you with your aunt and uncle, I thought they were your parents and I was devastated. Rachel in the years I have been working at Carmel, not once did I think that any of those girls were my daughter. With you, there was an instant longing. If that's not proof that I love you for the way you truly are, I don't know what is."

Rachel pushed herself up and lunged into her mom's arms, sobbing.

"Honey?" Shelby questioned Rachel's reaction.

"I've just always wanted my mom." Rachel spoke with hiccuping sobs. "And now you're here. I just was so scared that because you have to learn to love me that I had to be better and perfect for you."

"You are perfect Rachel." Shelby said, pulling Rachel off of her to wipe her eyes. "You are perfect when you are being yourself and as far as learning to love you, Rachel I have always loved you. Ever since I found out I was pregnant, I loved you. Nothing has changed that and in actuality it has gotten stronger. I love you so much, baby." Shelby pulled Rachel back into her arms.

"I love you too." Rachel warmly said, clinging to her mom.

Shelby heard a small yawn escaping Rachel's lips and gently pushed the girl on her back. "Why don't you take a small nap and when you wake up, we'll figure out something to do tonight."

"Can we go to dinner and a movie?"

"We'll see how you are doing tomorrow but for now, I think it's best for us to stay home."

"Okay." Rachel sighed.

Shelby kissed her head and left the bedroom. On her way downstairs, Shelby got an idea. For nearly an hour, Shelby paced the house waiting for Rachel to fall asleep. Checking on her one last time, Shelby excitedly closed the bedroom door and grabbed two black sheets from the linen closet.

Using the spare projector from Carmel that she stored in her house for safe keeping, Shelby worked hard to turn the back yard into an outdoor theater. Pulling two lounge chairs that had attached feet rests, off the patio, Shelby placed them in the grass. Seeing the pizza delivery guy driving down the street, Shelby hurried into the house to catch the door before he woke up Rachel. Once the food and drinks were set up, Shelby walked into the house and up to Rachel's room. The girl had gotten a decent nap and Shelby didn't feel so bad waking her up.

"Honey, come on. Get up." Shelby whispered into Rachel's ears, placing kisses along her forehead and cheek.

"Where are we going?" Rachel asked, getting out of bed.

All that was left for Shelby to do was grab Rachel's pillow and blanket. "You'll see." Shelby grinned, ushering the girl to the kitchen.

"Why are we going outside?"

Shelby didn't answer her but led her outside to show her.

"Oh my gosh!" Rachel gasped. "This is amazing."

"I know you wanted to go out and since you can't, I thought I would bring it to you." Shelby sat Rachel down and covered her back up, then got both of them some food before sitting down in her own chair.

"Funny Girl." Rachel squealed when Shelby started the movie.

During the movie, when the pizzas had been abandoned, Rachel sat up and pulled the blanket off of her. She moved over to Shelby and climbed to sit between Shelby's legs. The woman adjusted her position to accommodate Rachel and when she settled back down, Rachel leaned back against Shelby.

"Thanks for everything, mom." Rachel said.


End file.
